Guarding His Life
by Aileen Autarkeia
Summary: Harry was abused for most of his childhood. At six and near death, he sees his guardian angel, who gives him three helpful warnings. Follow Harry and his angel through Hogwarts with twists that will turn his world upside down...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter huddled under the stairs in his cupboard, shivering and crying. He was late getting home - again. As a result, Aunt Petunia had sent him to bed with no supper. That made it - what? Six or seven days of meals he had missed? At least the hunger pangs had left after the first day or so. And the belt didn't hurt so bad anymore...

He was only six! What had happened to make him such a nuisance in his aunt's eyes? His uncle ignored him, and Dudley was the reason he was home late so often.

His mommy and daddy had died in a car crash when he was little, or that's what his aunt had told him countless times. Her sister and her had gotten into a fight when they were younger and they didn't particularly care about each other.

But now he wanted to just rest, get away from this dizziness he was feeling. Maybe if he slept he would feel better in the morning?...

Aileen, Harry's guardian angel, hovered over him in the form of a little beam of sunlight. She bit her lip and worriedly bent over to delicately touch the boy's cheek. Even to her light fingers, he was getting hotter.

He moaned in his sleep piteously. Aileen gasped and held her breath, knowing what was coming...

"BOY! Shut up in there!" Harry's uncle Vernon roared. The door to his cupboard rattled ominously.

Aileen waited for it, hoping.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry called out weakly.

"You better be!" his uncle shouted.

Aileen shook her head and leaned over once more. This was not good. He was becoming more and more feverish.

As a quick shield, Aileen put up a sound barrier, praying to God that it would help to keep any noise Harry might make down to a minimum. She didn't want her charge to die, so young and unprepared.

As she prayed over the innocent soul, so close to leaving this world behind, she wondered silently why this precious child had been left with such ugly relatives. She knew that James had no siblings, Remus was a werewolf, Sirius was in jail for murdering Peter, who was the true rat, and Frank and Alice had been tortured into insanity. Petunia and Vernon were the only surviving relatives of Harry.

The boy in question moaned and rolled over, now facing her with feverish eyes opened a little bit. Then they opened wider.

"Who... who are you?" Harry whispered, looking into Aileen's eyes.

Aileen looked shocked for a moment. How could he see her?

She remembered suddenly what she had been told when she was still young and unexperienced. Gabriel himself had told her, "When one is close to death, regardless of age or religion, he will see his or her guardian angel if they are there."

"Hush, don't waste your strength trying to talk. I am..." Aileen sighed and took the plunge.

"My name is Aileen, and I have been assigned the job of being your guardian angel."

She waited. There was no way she could know the outcome to this question and the impact it might have on his life.

"Really? Did you know my parents?" Harry whispered, his voice like a creaky gate.

"Yes, I did. I was the one to lead them to Saint Peter. They loved you and Lily fought so hard to return to your side, even when I told her she couldn't go back."

Harry fought to keep his eyes open, but he didn't have the strength to keep them open. "Lily... Mum's name was Lily?"

He sounded so... helpless, Aileen observed. "Yes. She was. She wanted you to grow up to be a happy young man. Your dad loves you too. His name is James."

"James and Lily," he murmured, seeming to savor the names. Then he paused.

"If you're my guardian angel... can you take me home to see them?" His voice was so low that only Aileen could hear it, with her angel's hearing. "I don't want to live like this anymore."

Aileen stiffened. She had been afraid he would ask that. "Lord, grant me guidance! What should I do?" she prayed silently.

Silence; then, with deliberate calm, a voice like bells, and like fire that consumes everything in it's path, and yet like neither, but a normal human voice, echoed through her head.

"It is not time yet, little light. Wait and heal him."

"Not yet, little king," Aileen whispered, stroking his forehead softly. "It isn't your turn. I will heal you, though... that much, I can do."

"King?" Harry whispered, exhausted. "I'm nobody..."

Aileen's heart wrenched pitifully. "You're more important than you know, little one. I cannot stay long, and you must be healed soon, but I can give you a few bits of advice." She thanked God for His mercy in allowing her to tell these things to him.

"First, beware the white-bearded one. He is as dangerous as the one against which he fights. When he says there is one way out, do not believe him, for there are always two ways into a room." He nodded silently.

"Second, the redhead is a sly one. His sister will do no harm, but watch the boy and beware of him."

"Third, a wise one will guide you. She will be a hard-fought battle to win, but the end rewards will be worth it. Love is a powerful bond."

"That's it?" Harry whispered, lulled to sleep by the cool touch of her hand and the rhythmic stroking.

"That is all. Blessed are you, little King- a battle's rewards are worth it, and the light at the end of the tunnel shall not be turned off. I must go now... Love and be loved, Harry Potter, and take pride in your name..." Aileen unwillingly faded away as she healed his wounds, leaving scars and blood in their place.


	2. Chapter 2

Gah! I forgot the most important part last chapter!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was, I am NOT British, I do NOT have blonde hair, and I do NOT own Harry Potter.

The years passed by, and that was not the last time Harry was visited by Aileen. She counted herself lucky that he hadn't seen her since that fateful day that would probably change the path of his fate.

Hagrid came, and brought with him the promise of a new, better life. Harry rose eagerly to meet the challenge, ignoring the threats of his relatives, and explored the new world opened to him with a young boy's curiosity, something Aileen was glad the Dursleys hadn't beat out of him.

September 1st arrived, and Aileen stood beside Harry, frowning at Hagrid's forgetfulness in telling Harry where Platform 9 and 3/4 was. She stiffened as the family came closer- the one with the boy she had warned Harry about.

"-Packed with muggles, of course..." the mother said. Aileen sighed at the obvious setup. Harry fell for it, as naïve as he was, and pushed his cart towards the family. Aileen noticed the youngest and only girl looking at Harry curiously, and another family with the wise girl standing nearby, quietly talking.

Harry noticed too, and abruptly veered his cart towards them. He approached shyly, looking at the girl.

'Aileen? Is this the wise girl?'

Aileen started at the abrupt thought directed towards her. She sighed at not being able to answer, but nonetheless flickered a nearby light once. Most noticed, including the wise girl and Harry, and a nearby conductor. "Stupid lights..." he muttered, stomping over and tapping it until it flickered back to normal.

Harry muffled a laugh and finished walking over to them. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" he asked, looking nervous still.

The girl turned to him. "Why, yes. We're having a bit of a problem locating the entrance, however. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

Hermione shook it, but her eyes were as big as saucers. "Harry Potter? Not the Harry Potter, surely?"

"Well, I'm the only one I know, so I suppose, yes," he said, blushing furiously at his reply. Aileen smiled a bit and ruffled his hair in the form of a gentle breeze that ruffled strewn papers.

"I'm Jean Granger," Hermione's mother said, extending a hand and a warm smile. Harry shook it with a polite smile.

"Robert Granger," her father said, extending his hand as well. Harry shook his hand as well.

"I say, watch them!" Hermione whispered, tugging on Harry's hand and pointing to the family that he had originally noticed.

One after the other, they ran through the barrier, pausing slightly between one of the boys and the youngest with a smudge on his nose. The woman frowned, then sent him through, and followed with her daughter through the solid brick wall.

"Platform 9 and 3/4," Harry and Hermione whispered, looking at each other.

"Let's go!" Hermione squeaked, walking up to the wall and standing in front of it. "Fascinating. I wonder how they do it."

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Camouflage a hidden portal to look like a brick wall. Interesting." Hermione accidentally leaned against the wall and fell through without a second glance. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she went through.

"Go with me?" Harry pleaded to the two adults.

"Of course," Jean said with a motherly smile. Aileen silently blessed her for not saying anything, just taking a boy who so desperately needed love under her wing.

"Here goes," he said, squaring his shoulders and readying himself. Then, with Robert and Jean's hands firmly clamped on his shoulders, he ran through the barrier and into Platform 9 and 3/4.

Harry jerked to a stop as he got through to the other side. "Wow," he breathed, staring at the large station.

Hermione was waiting with her cart, hair slightly mussed and looking none the worse for wear. "We're going to miss it! Hurry!" she squeaked, bouncing up and down as the other three- and the angel- approached.

Robert helped them find an empty compartment and stow their bags, before he hugged them both and Jean kissed them on the cheeks. Aileen's heart swelled with happiness at seeing her little charge treated so warmly.

"Oh! Hurry!" Jean cried as the train began smoking and other students hurriedly began boarding. Harry and Hermione quickly boarded the train, going to their compartment and opening the window to wave at the Grangers.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!" Hermione yelled, waving crazily.

Harry waved too. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" he called.

"Take care!" "Write your mother and I, both of you!" The two parents waved at their daughter and her friend- and unknowingly at Aileen, who smiled and gently touched Hermione's head.

Like it? Love it? Want more? Then press the pretty little review button and tell me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am NOT British, I do NOT have blonde hair, and I do NOT own Harry Potter.

WARNING! Slight Ron bashing! If you have flames PM me instead of commenting. Thank you!

The train began chugging out of the station, and they waved until the Grangers were out of sight. "Whew," Harry sighed, sitting back in his seat. "That was fast."

Hermione nodded, smiling and pulling out a book from her bag. "Hope you don't mind if I read for a while," she said hesitantly.

"Not at all! What are you reading?" Harry asked, leaning forward interestedly.

"It's called 'Hogwarts: A History', and it's really quite interesting. For instance, did you know that there are more that 2,000 staircases in Hogwarts, and most are moving?"

"Really?" Harry's eyes brightened considerably, and he leaned forward even more.

"Yes! And the ceiling to the Great Hall is enchanted to look like the weather outside..." and the discussion began.

It resulted in Harry pulling his own copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' out of his bag and reading back and forth. Aileen sat and listened, simply enjoying the peace from her young charge.

They were interrupted by the compartment door swinging open, admitting a young round-faced boy. Both stopped and looked up inquiringly at the boy.

"S-sorry to intrude, b-but have y-you seen a toad anywhere?" he asked, stuttering a bit nervously.

"No, not I," Hermione said. She looked at Harry. "Have you?" He shook his head.

"I'll never find him!" The boy wailed, face crumpling.

"Don't worry!" Hermione said quickly, patting the cushion besides her. Aileen quickly moved to sit next to Harry as the boy sat down. "He'll turn up, I'm sure of it. I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom," the boy sniffled, wiping his nose.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, putting his book down and setting it in Aileen's lap. She inched it over until she wasn't sitting on it.

"H-Harry P-Potter?" Neville stuttered.

"Yeah, but just call me Harry," Harry said warmly.

"T-Thanks, H-Harry," Neville said hesitantly.

"Well, shall we go look for that toad?" Hermione asked brightly, standing up and dropping her book with a 'thump' into her vacated seat.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful, thank you," Neville said, standing and dusting his robes off.

Harry stood too. "Let's get going! There's a lot of compartments to ask around at."

"I have an idea- Accio Neville's toad!" Hermione said, waving her wand casually. Nothing happened, and she looked slightly crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Hermione, you'll get better," Harry said, leading the little group of three plus an angel down the corridor.

There were plenty of compartments to cover, so the three got to work. Hermione would ask, Harry would listen, and Neville's shoulders would sag with each passing minute.

"Let's try in here," Hermione said decisively, opening the compartment door. The red-headed boy Aileen had warned Harry about was seated inside, along with two others she didn't recognize.

"Hallo, Neville seems to have lost a toad. Have you, by any chance, found one?" Hermione said briskly. Her eyes lingered on the red-head's smudged nose.

"Haven't seen one, sorry," the sandy-haired boy said, shrugging his shoulders.

The red-head was focused on Harry. "Are you... Harry Potter?" he asked, looking slightly awed.

"Yes, I am," he said calmly, but stiffly, evidently still remembering those warnings against the red-head. Aileen smiled proudly at his perfect memory.

"Wicked," the other boy said in awe. "That's so cool."

Harry shrugged noncommittally at this.

"Hey, you want to be friends?" the red-head asked, extending his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and cooly surveyed Ron. Ron finally took the hint and lowered his hand, blushing a bit.

"I'll think about it. Thank you for the offer," Harry said, never once losing his cool.

"You're welcome," Ron said, a calculating look entering his eyes as he saw the girl and boy behind Harry.

"We'll be going now. If you see Neville's toad, come tell us, please," Hermione said, turning and patting Neville's shoulder.

"Yeah, bye," Harry said offhandedly, waving as he walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Neville rounded on Harry. "The Weasleys are one of the purest families out there, and you turned him down?"

"I don't trust his intentions. He looked like I was a chess player," Harry said wryly, not having missed the chess game in the seat next to Ron.

"Well, let's keep looking," Hermione said briskly, leading the way through the compartments.

After a while, Neville's toad had yet to be found and he was starting to look more and more on the edge of tears. Hermione and Harry led the way back to the compartment and made him sit down. The sweets lady came by as they sat and quizzed Neville on what he knew of Hogwarts, (which consisted of little more than strict teachers and trick steps) so Harry treated his friends to whatever they wanted.

"Truly, Harry?" Hermione asked, eyes shining as she picked some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"Yeah," he said brightly, choosing some Bertie Bott's Every-Flavored Beans and a couple Chocolate Frogs.

"Wow- Thanks, Harry!" Neville said, much happier than before. "Ooh, be careful with those, Harry," he said, pointing directly at the Every-Flavored Beans. "When they say every flavor, they MEAN every flavor."

"Really? That's interesting," Hermione said, looking closely at the package. "May I have one?"

Harry handed her a pink one, which she delicately bit in half. "Mm, candy floss," she said, relishing the taste.

Harry picked up a green swamp-colored bean and tentatively bit into it. He made a face. "Ugh, pickle!"

Neville smiled and picked up a sky-blue bean. He popped it into his mouth and chewed for a moment. "Yuck! Toothpaste!" he said, making a horrible face. He still managed to swallow.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville continued to sample the wide variety of tastes, both exotic and tame, while Aileen studied them all closely.

Neville was nervous and shy, but only because of his upbringing under a strict grandmother and little contact with other wizards and witches his age. He had a thin shell to crack, before his natural personality as a happy, confident, outgoing boy shone through.

Hermione also had a shell, though this one was built over years of teasing from other crueler ones at her school. The wall was of books and knowledge, and she had allowed herself to become immersed in getting the best grades and becoming number one in her class.

Harry was surrounded with a natural curiosity, obedience (which made Aileen fearful for him), love, and pleasure in the smallest things. He revealed in the friendly contact with the others.

Aileen continued to watch as they talked and laughed. She was just beginning to relax when the door swung open and three boys stood there.

Aileen was immediately alarmed to see some so influenced by evil, so much so that the lights on the entire train went out. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the pale boy all yelped as darkness enclosed them.

"What happened?" Hermione's fearful voice said. Aileen watched her grope until she touched both Harry's and Neville's hands. Harry gripped hers tightly back as Neville almost whimpered in fear.

"What's going on?" the pale boy said sharply.

Aileen relaxed as she realized the boy had yet to choose his path. Slowly, light by light, she let the lights turn back on, a bit ashamed at her lack of control.

"Thank goodness," Hermione said with feeling as the light in their compartment turned back on. She released the boys' hands and turned to look at the boy. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the pale boy said. "And these are Crabbe and Goyle." He respectively pointed to the two big hulks next to him.

"Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter."

Draco Malfoy ignored the first two and centered on Harry. "Harry Potter? So you are starting this year?"

"Yes," Harry said, sizing the boy up. "This will be my first year."

"Well, you'll need help making sure of the right crowd to be around," Malfoy said, reaching out his hand. "I can help you get there." His eyes flicked to Neville and Hermione.

Harry seemed to think for a moment before saying, "I shall accept your friendship-" Malfoy brightened- "on certain terms." He deflated slightly.

"What terms?" he said, looking resigned a bit and lowering his hand.

"I choose some friends of my own to hang out with. I keep relations that I choose to and reject those that I consider unhealthy from your acquaintances. And first and foremost, if something happens and we can no longer be friends openly, we maintain communications under the radar, so to speak."

"What does that term mean?" Malfoy asked hesitantly.

"It means undetected, unnoticeable. Do you accept?" Harry asked, extending his hand.

Malfoy's hand came up to meet his and the two young boys forged a friendship that would overcome barriers. And Aileen breathed out as she watched Malfoy's own siding lighten- becoming more neutral than dark.

Next chapter: The Sorting! This is going to be interesting, namely because I am NOT following Canon in this story. Also, Dumbledore bashing ahead! You have been warned!


	4. Chapter 4

The SORTING is this chapter! Thanks to the 15 reviews I have gotten. Please, review! Tell me what you think!

The three friends stepped off the train- Harry, Hermione and Neville. They looked around, all hesitant.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, come wi' me!" Hagrid called. He waved the three over towards the group he was gathering in front of him.

The crowded first years followed Hagrid down a path to the lake, where a fleet of boats was waiting. "Four to a boat," Hagrid called, and he got in one and waited patiently. The first years divided themselves up as evenly as they could among the boats. Harry ended up sitting with Hermione, Neville, and another girl who said her name was Hannah Abbott.

"Awright, then? FORWARD!" Hagrid shouted, and the boats moved out, with his in the lead.

Harry sat back and simply enjoyed the ride, managing to calm Hannah down from almost a nervous breakdown. Even then, she kept muttering, "I don't like boats, I don't like boats," almost obsessively. Aileen smiled as she stood in the middle of their little boat, behind Harry and Hermione.

The boats docked with a gentle nudge on the opposite shore, and Hagrid cleared out the boats. "You there! 's this yer toad?" he shouted, pointing at Neville and offering a small object to him.

"Trevor!" Neville cried, looking much happier to have his toad back.

Aileen trailed the long line of first years up the trail and around the bend. She and Hagrid were the only ones that didn't stop suddenly when they completed the turn. She turned to see the awe in Harry's face, which made her thank God again that He had made her and assigned her to the precious boy she now looked after. "Bless you, little one," she whispered, ruffling his hair as he stood there. He closed his eyes and inhaled, as the scent of all angels and Aileen's personal touch drifted through the air; the smell of something so pure, yet unreachable, and a slight touch of vanilla and lemon mixed in.

"Gi' long now," Hagrid said gruffly, ushering the first years up the pathway to the front door of Hogwarts. He rapped once on the large doors, and they both swung in, admitting students and angel.

Aileen watched as the strict-looking woman ushered them inside, allowing Hagrid inside as well, who winked at Harry and departed. The new students huddled together and followed the woman up the stairs to yet another pair of doors.

Here she turned to face the students. "I am Professor McGonagall. When your name is called, you will walk up to the front, sit on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat upon your head. When your house is called, you will place the Sorting Hat back upon the stool and go to sit at your house table. Am I clear?"

Dutifully the students nodded at her.

"Good. Wait here," she said briskly and walked inside the hall.

Harry craned his neck and managed to catch a glimpse of a high ceiling which glimmered like the night sky outside and what seemed like hundreds of people, sitting at tables, before the door closed. He looked at Hermione and Neville and shrugged. "I guess we wait," he said quietly.

The students quietly conversed among themselves as they waited anxiously for the Professor to return. Draco Malfoy caught Harry's eye and nodded at him before returning to conversation with another boy.

"I say, we have given Peeves enough chances. Let the Baron deal with him," a clear voice said. Some girls screamed loudly as pearly white beings floated through the walls. Harry immediately knew they weren't angels or humans. "Ghosts," he said quietly to Hermione and Neville.

Hermione bounced on her toes. "Fascinating! I knew Hogwarts had a thriving ghost population, but not this many!"

Neville looked rather nervous as he eyed the ghosts.

"I quite agree. Sir Nicholas, I believe we have given that ghost more than a few chances, and yet none have worked. Oh! First years, all of you?" a tall woman asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her as she examined the students.

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly, while various others nodded.

"I hope to see you in my own house- Hufflepuff, you know," a jolly-looking man said, coming to a halt next to a banner with a badger upon it.

"I suppose I shall see you around- though more so if you are in Ravenclaw," the woman in the cloak said cryptically.

"Alright, that's quite enough," a brisk voice said. Professor McGonagall had returned, unnoticed by the first years. Some jumped, others calmly circled around her.

"Follow me, then," she said. She swung the doors open and led the first years into the hall.

The first thing Harry noticed was the ceiling. "Look at it, Hermione!" Harry whispered, while Aileen floated overhead, hidden from both ghosts and men.

"I saw! It's so pretty," Hermione whispered, staring at it with a certain longing.

They noticed abruptly that their fellow students had come to a halt. They waited while everyone stared at the Hat. Harry noticed the brim opening, but the world became muted as no sounds echoed through his ears.

"Hello, little one," Aileen said, swooping down to land in front of him. "Long time, no see. Though I'll count that as a good thing," she said with a laugh.

"Hi, Aileen," he whispered, glancing furtively at his friends.

Aileen smiled affectionately. "You can talk normally- you will look like you're mesmerized by the Sorting Hat's song."

"How can you talk to me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know myself, but my guess is that you'll never hear the Sorting Hat's song. Sorry," she said apologetically.

"No, no, it's great to talk to you again- under less threatening circumstances," Harry said with a laugh.

Aileen ruffled his hair affectionately and smiled, before turning serious. "Harry, look up at the teacher's table, okay?"

He nodded and surveyed the teachers carefully.

"Take special note of the man with the turban and-"

"-the white bearded one!" Harry said, looking shocked as he stared at Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes. Be wary of them. They are dangerous. Also, do you see the short man and the bat-like one?" Aileen asked, pointing at them respectively.

"Yes..."

"Make friends with them and the woman in the patched hat, also the Head of Gryffindor. When the time comes- and you will know- you must have them all on your side."

Sounds began filtering back into Harry's ears. "I'm sorry, little king, but I must go. My time with you is now at an end. I will always be there, no matter what you're going through," Aileen said sadly. She began to fade.

"Bye, Aileen," Harry whispered sadly, waving at her slightly. She blew a kiss at him and disappeared as the hall erupted into applause. Harry joined them, watching the Hat closely.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall called. Hannah stumbled forward, looking terrified. She sat down on the stool and put the Hat on her head, shaking quite a bit. The Hat seemed to think, and then it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table in yellow and black burst into applause as Hannah got off the stool, placed the Hat on it, and stumbled to her House table. She looked thoroughly relieved to not be under the Hat anymore.

That seemed to be the repeated process. Name was called, student sat on the stool and put on the Hat, house was called, and very relieved student handed Hat to next student. Aileen laughed as she watched the terrified faces.

"Granger, Hermione!" the professor called. Hermione ran forwards and sat on the stool. She put the Hat on her head and waited.

The Hat seemed to think it over, before suddenly shouting, "RAVENCLAW!" to the hall. Applause echoed from the table in blue and bronze, and Hermione hurried to join them.

A few more students, then-

"Longbottom, Neville!" McGonagall called. Neville stumbled forward after Harry reassured him and sat on the stool. He put the Hat on his head like it was a deadly bug and nervously waited.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, and he took the Hat off his head and ran to join Hannah.

The very next student called was "Malfoy, Draco!" Malfoy calmly sauntered up to the stool and sat down. He put the Hat on his head, and about a minute after he sat down, the Hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" to the hall. The table in silver and green began clapping as Draco walked to sit with them, plainly puzzled.

Harry didn't have to wait long, and after "Perks, Sally Anne" was sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry!" Aileen sucked in a breath as she watched Harry sit down on the stool. She listened in on the conversation.

"A Potter? You've been in Gryffindor for centuries!"

"Well, Gryffindor sounds okay, but I don't think I belong in a house with a reputation for extreme braveness and stupidity," Harry thought. Aileen smiled.

"Wise, very wise, young Potter. Ah? What's this? A guardian angel?"

Aileen stiffened as she listened for Harry's response.

"Yes, of which I am very thankful," he said diplomatically.

"You're special, young man, very special... Well, then. You love books and absorb all knowledge you can; you're willing to stand up for what you believe in; anyone you are friends with has all your loyalty; and you are sly as a fox when a situation calls for it. Seems to me like you'd do well in any house. But... I suppose that you'd do best in RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted.

Harry and Aileen both smiled in relief, though Aileen's was more a devious delight that the Headmaster's grand plan to put Harry in Gryffindor had failed. Indeed, he almost looked like a goldfish, totally shocked at the new turn of events as Harry sat down next to Hermione at his new house table.

But the Sorting continued, and the last to be called was "Weasley, Ronald!" The boy blushed as red as his hair and swaggered forwards. The Hat sat upon his head for merely half a minute, and then cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause from the table in gold and red, and then Dumbledore stood to speak. Aileen watched from her post seated next to Harry.

"I have many things to say, but now is not the time. Tuck in!"

Food appeared on the plates in front of them, and Aileen smiled happily to see Harry's eyes open wide at the prospect of all the food he needed. "Eat healthy, you," she said, knowing she couldn't be heard, but trying nonetheless. To her surprise and delight, he immediately put some chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes on his plate. And out of the riot of hands, he rescued two rolls- one for himself, the other for Hermione.

The hall was bursting with sound. People were talking to each other, old friends reuniting. Aileen could see what looked like a half-blood and a pure-blood hugging each other, thrilled to be together in Hufflepuff.

Aileen looked down the table to spy the lady in the cloak, drifting primly along the table, speaking seldom and always no more than a few words. She reached the end of the table, where Harry, Hermione, and Aileen were seated, and paused, looking Harry over with a careful eye.

Aileen looked at her, wondering what would happen. Hermione was the first to notice her. "Hello," she said softly, almost shyly for her outgoing personality.

"Hello, young ones," the woman said quietly. "Welcome to Ravenclaw, Harry Potter." And she turned and drifted down the other side of the table. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Alright, good news and bad news. Good news is I have five more chapters ready to go. Bad news is I haven't been writing as fast. Updates might start slowing down a bit- one every two days or so. Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling! I don't own Harry Potter! (but it'd be an excellent Christmas present... Hint hint!)

"That was odd," Harry said, frowning at Hermione. "But it was nice of her to say hello."

Hermione nodded, her mind clearly elsewhere. She studied Harry closely, making Aileen frown. Harry noticed too. "What? Do I have something on my nose?" he asked, looking concerned and wiping a nonexistent smudge off of his nose.

"No, no, you're fine," Hermione said. "But... Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You looked sort of spacey during the Sorting Hat's song. Do you remember what it said?"

"Um... It said something about the house traits, didn't it?" he said hesitantly.

"Hm... Yes..." Hermione said, frowning, and she said no more until the end of dinner.

Desserts came and went, and Albus Dumbledore stood to make his speech. "To our new students, welcome, and to old hands, welcome back! I trust you had a pleasant summer?" He waited while some nodded. "Good, good. Now, I believe I have some announcements to make...

"First, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Quirrell!" The man in the turban stood up, looking frightened, and he jumped when multiple people politely applauded for him.

"Second, as most of you know, the Forbidden Forest is explicitly off limits to all students." Dumbledore's eyes flicked to a pair of twins who looked like they were related to Ron.

"Third, the third floor Charms corridor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die an extremely painful death." Aileen instantly tightened up, listening to the outburst of whispers that immediately sprang up.

"On a lighter note, Quidditch tryouts will be held next Wednesday. Contact your house's Quidditch captain if you want to know exact times. Schedules will be handed out first thing tomorrow morning. Breakfast begins at 7 sharp and ends at 8:30. Thank you, and off to bed you go!" Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and sat down as the Prefects and Heads began leading the new students out of the Hall.

Harry followed the Prefect out of a side door and into a dimly lit hallway. He moved a bit closer to Hermione as they walked, and Aileen moved closer to him.

The Prefect led them away from the loud hubbub of students in the entrance hall. The first years followed him through the winding corridors and up to a long staircase. "Keep up, now," he instructed, as they followed close behind.

Harry began climbing next to Hermione, with Aileen silently following overhead. He looked like he was starting to get tired about halfway up, but that was nothing compared to Hermione as she gasped for air. "C'mon, you can do it!" he said, helping her up the staircase. Aileen smiled and poured a little energy into him, and through him a spark of energy flew to Hermione. It helped just enough to get her breathing again.

They finally made it to the top. All that was on the landing was a door with a blue and bronze raven knocker on it. "There is only one way into this place, and you must answer a question to enter," the Prefect explained. He rapped twice on the doorway. To all the first year's surprise, the beak opened.

"What do some have and others not?" the bird asked. The Prefect frowned for a moment, looking stumped. But a look of comprehension came over Harry's features.

"May I try?" he asked shyly, stepping forward. The Prefect looked surprised, but knocked again.

"What do some have and others not?" the bird asked again. Harry was ready, and quickly answered, "Guardians of Heaven."

"Well reasoned, young one," the raven said, and the door opened.

The Prefect nodded at Harry. "Well done, Mr...?"

"Harry, just Harry," he said quietly, blushing and drawing back.

"Ah. Well done, young Potter," he said quietly, and led the way inside.

"Wow!" Hermione whispered, eyes bright with joy. Harry could see why she loved this room already.

Books were shelved almost to the ceiling. Huge curtains covered what Harry was pretty sure were floor to ceiling windows. The ceiling, like the hall, was enchanted to look like the night sky. Comfy chairs and tables were scattered everywhere, and on one wall an enormous fireplace crackled merrily from the flames in the grate. Two staircases led away from the room and spiraled out of sight.

"So beautiful..." Hermione whispered, immediately going to one wall and pulling out a book. She looked at the cover and flipped through it, before smiling happily and putting it back.

"Gather around, everyone!" the girl Prefect said, waving everyone to sit around her and the boy Prefect. "We're to tell you everything about Ravenclaw you need to know, and I don't want to repeat myself.

"Now, Ravenclaw was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four Founders of Hogwarts. She was a wise woman, who would only accept the smartest young witches and wizards that attended Hogwarts. She built this, our Common Room, with her own two hands, whereas the other Founders used magic. The reason for this is that she knew that if the magic of Hogwarts was ever to fail, her Common Room would still stand.

"It is said that she had a daughter, who desired to take her diadem from her. It made her wiser than the rest, just like all the Founders had some magical artifact; Rowena's diadem, Helga's cup, Godric's sword, and Slytherin's locket.

"The Founders lived together in harmony for many years, and then, unfortunately, Gryffindor and Slytherin quarreled over who should be allowed to enter the school. It resulted in Gryffindor victorious and Slytherin leaving the school. He was never heard from again.

"Ravenclaws are expected to be the wisest, but I'll let you in on a secret- we are the best of the elite. Rowena knew what she was doing when she built the secret dueling room- not for wands, but for swords. Not even Professor Flitwick knows of it; the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's ghost, told one student. He, in turn, told the next generation. And this has gone on, all the way to us- but the Room can make people forget as easily as they remember. The Head Boy and Girl forget when they are promoted to that level- unless they reject, and that doesn't happen often.

"We'll show you the room later. For now, tell us your names and then off to bed you go," the girl Prefect finished. "Starting with... You." She pointed at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." She nudged Harry to go.

"Harry Potter," he said, shyly, as Aileen touched his hair.

To their credit, no one gaped at him, or fainted. The girl behind Harry simply said, "Lisa Turpin," and continued along.

Harry learned that he would be sharing a dorm with Terry Boot and several others- Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Kevin Entwhistle. Hermione would be staying with Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Padma Patil. The whole group seemed to be a very levelheaded bunch- at least according to Aileen.

Aileen followed Harry up the stairs to his dorm and watched from her seat on one of the boy's canopies- she thought it might be Kevin. He quietly opened his trunk and neatly put everything in his wardrobe.

Aileen smiled fondly at Harry. He looked happy to be in Ravenclaw, but at the same time he seemed a little upset. Aileen frowned. She didn't have long to wait to find out why.

Harry pulled out his journal and pen. His dormmates noticed him writing and left him alone. Aileen casually drifted down to rest her hand on his shoulder and watch him write.

"Dear Aileen," he wrote, as he had been doing for almost three years, "Today I talked with you for the first time since I was six! I was really happy to see you. But some things that you said left me a bit confused."

Aileen frowned and kept watching.

"What did you mean when you said that I would know when the time comes? Why must I make friends with those four? Why are they so special?" He paused, biting the end of his pen, then continued. "But since I can't talk to you, I guess I'll have to wait until next year.

"I've always wondered- what do angels really look like? Everyone says something different. My old teacher, when I asked her, said she thought angels look like spirits- gauzy and transparent. That man who bought me an ice cream once when I was on the playground said that he liked to think they looked like humans in dresses and with wings. Me? I think you look like a teenaged girl, with a navy blue sweater and jeans, and long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Not like ice, either, but like the summer sky someplace warm."

Harry stopped briefly as the boy Prefect poked his head in the doorway and told the boys it was time for lights-out. The other boys clambered into bed, where Harry was already sitting cross-legged on his bed, in pajamas and under the covers. "Goodnight," he said, then he closed the door and the lights flickered out.

Harry slipped out of bed and into slippers, tiptoeing over to the patch of moonlight. He sat down and continued writing.

"I have to go really soon, but I missed you and can't wait to see you again next year. I wish you could write back... Talk to you tomorrow night, Aileen. Love, Harry." He closed the book, got into bed, and put the book on his bedside table. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Aileen kissed his head and smiled. "Goodnight, Harry," she whispered. She backed up and opened the book. She re-read the final part and thought for a moment.

A flickering light caught her attention. She smiled as she walked over to the open inkpot and dipped a finger in.

The cool ink clung to her finger as she swiftly drew it back out. She walked back to the open book, one hand under the other to catch drips. Then she began writing.

"Dear Harry,  
>I miss you too sweetheart. I love you and your mom and dad want to say they love you too, no matter what House you're in.<p>

"About what we talked about- sweetheart, it's not time for you to know why. It is necessary, however, for you to understand that the four I mentioned before are the four Heads of Houses. They will prove powerful allies in a time of great trial.

"The girl you met, Hermione? Trust her with your life and she'll trust you. She is a beautifully talented young woman.

"What do angels look like? That's a bit of a hard question. See, we have no gender. Some choose to go as a boy or a girl, but others don't look like either. I prefer to look like a girl. And you're right- I usually have strawberry blonde hair and summer sky- blue eyes when I have to look human for any reason.

"Since you're famous, as you now know, some hatefilled others will try to provoke you. Be strong and ignore them. Please, sweetie, don't get in too much trouble."

One of the students stirred; Aileen wrote faster.

"I love you, always remember that. I have to go now. All my love and blessings, Aileen."

She smiled, satisfied, and drew an angel wing at the top of the page, crowned with a halo.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the PROPER CHAPTER. Unfortunately I have found that this means that the chapters will most likely get shorter. This was supposed to be Chapter Nine. So please, review and bear with me. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter!

Morning came, and with it the promise of a new life. Harry sat up and stretched, yawning. Aileen smiled and tousled his hair even more, feeling like an older sister. "Morning, sunshine. Welcome to Ravenclaw," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks," he mumbled, half asleep, and made his way to the bathroom, unaware of the startled guardian angel he left behind.

Aileen gave him his privacy and watched the other sleepyheads in Harry's dorm slowly stir to life. They awoke at various intervals, groaning and rolling over. One- Aileen thought he might be Michael Corner- actually rolled off the bed with a resounding 'thud', startling Terry Boot into sitting straight up. Anthony Goldstein grinned.

Harry walked out of the shower, hair still wet as he pulled on a light sweater. He grabbed his robes and pulled them on, sitting cross-legged on his bed as he pulled his journal towards him. He opened it and abruptly stopped.

Aileen watched silently, hand resting gently on his shoulder, as Harry shakily traced the words she had written. "Dear Harry..." he whispered, "I miss you too, sweetheart." He read the rest of the letter in total silence.

"Harry!" Kevin Entwhistle called, waving, as Harry read the last line of the letter. "We're gonna be late for breakfast and classes! Come on!"

Harry reverently set the book down and hurried away to go with the other boys. He glanced over his shoulder to just catch a glimpse of the book closing itself. He smiled, and Aileen smiled too.

Harry finished his uneventful breakfast and walked with the other Ravenclaw first years to the Dungeons. Hermione fell in with him, as Aileen swooped overhead. He looked at her with a bright smile, evidently remembering Aileen's words. "Hey, Hermione!" he said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. And you?" she asked curiously.

"Well, thanks. Like a baby." Harry smiled and murmured almost silently, "Thanks, Aileen."

Hermione shot him a confused look. "Did you say something?"

"Nah. Just thinking," he said quietly.

The door silently opened and the students slowly filed in. Harry and Hermione immediately paired up and stood at a potions table. They carefully sat and watched attentively as the Professor that Aileen had told Harry about opened the door at the back of the classroom- slammed, really. Then they pulled out quills and parchment to take notes and looked at each other with a shrug.

"You are here to learn the subtle art of potions making. There will be no foolish wand waving or any silly incantations in this class. I can teach you how to bottle glory, brew fame, and stopper death..."

Aileen raised a single eyebrow at the man's overly obsessive attitude and speech. He went to his desk and began calling roll. When he got to Harry's name, he paused and sneered a bit. "Harry Potter. Our new... celebrity."

Aileen flicked a freezing wind at him. He shivered and the sneer on his face faded a bit. He finished roll without any jabs at Harry as Aileen watched him coldly.

"Today we will be learning how to create a simple potion for Madam Pomfrey- a boil cure. If you aren't such a big batch of dunderheads that I normally have to teach, then good. The instructions are on the board-" Snape flicked his wand and words appeared on the board behind him- "and you have an hour to complete it. Begin."

Harry dashed to the back of the classroom to get the ingredients while Hermione began setting the fires under their cauldrons and preparing knives and cutting boards. He came back with arms full of bottles and began setting them out for Hermione to separate. The rest of the classroom was chaos while Harry and Hermione's table was a sea of calm activity. Snape swept past them and Aileen watched as his eyebrows raised and fell again.

Harry began crushing the quills while Hermione added the first eye of newt. They had to stir clockwise ten times, then counterclockwise twice, and repeat that four times before adding the unicorn tail hair and half a cup of the quills. Hair flying, Hermione did a quick check of supplies and discovered that they needed the unicorn tail hair. She tapped Harry's shoulder, whispered "tail hair", and watched as he took off again.

A hissing noise attracted Aileen's attention. She flew to the other side of the classroom as Neville was desperately trying to stop his cauldron from boiling over. She flicked her fingers and an ingredient- the barest hint of boomslang skin- flew into the cauldron. It immediately stopped boiling and settled on a cool blue color. Neville stared in shock.

"Professor?" he asked, quietly raising his hand.

"What- Longbottom, what did you do?" Snape gasped, sweeping over to the cauldron. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen!"

"I don't know. I added the quills before it boiled and it started boiling over, but then this piece of skin- it was bluish-green, a bit scaly, and about the size of the newt's eye- flew into the cauldron and this happened!"

Snape poured a bit into his hand and examined it closely. He seemed stumped at what it was.

"Please, professor, light it on fire and see what happens!" Aileen whispered sarcastically.

Snape withdrew his wand and made a shallow cut on his hand. The class gasped, but not as big as when the potion immediately healed it. Snape carefully bottled the potion up and labeled it "Healing potion" and placed it on his desk.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff, Longbottom," he said quietly, sweeping back up to his desk to examine it.

Aileen smiled and swooped back to Harry and Hermione. They were furiously working, creating something else besides a boil-curing potion. Aileen could see a deathly green color in the cauldron, and drew away from the fumes.

"Professor! Help please!" Harry yelled.

Snape swept across the classroom and sniffed the fumes. His eyes rolled up and, to everyone's horror, he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's the deal. I won't be able to post as much anymore, but I think everyone understands that. School started last Monday for me. However I do have a lot of places I go that I can write. Therefore, I should be able to update as often- but I got a little excited and went all out. So I was thinking that I could update every Friday night or Saturday morning, depending on whether or not I spent the night at a friend's. Please review, tell me what you think of the new schedule, and know that this will count for Friday's update.

Aileen sighed, knowing she was interfering too much, but she solidified into a teenaged girl, strawberry blonde hair, summer sky blue eyes, wearing a navy blue sweater and jeans. "Calm down, everyone, he just passed out!" she shouted above the pandemonium. "Shut it, you're giving me a headache and I can't think straight!" Everyone quieted down slowly.

Aileen dragged the professor to the back and tossed Floo powder in. "Madam Pomfrey's office," she said quietly, sending Snape through the fire. She turned around and eyed the first years that were staring at her.

"First things first. Harry, Hermione, tell me EXACTLY what you did," Aileen said, walking to stand behind them.

"We added the quills after the boiling stopped, and it started smoking. So we used a bit of unicorn tail and it quit smoking, but turned bright red. To counteract that, we found some acromantula venom and poured about three drops in. This-" Harry gestured to the cauldron- "is the result, Aileen."

"My name isn't Aileen, it's Irene. Close, but not quite," she said with a sly wink. Harry barely nodded back.

Aileen walked to the front of the room. "For the remainder of the hour, we'll go over plant and animal parts with their different properties. Harry, Hermione, Neville, bottle a small amount and copy down the exact steps you used to make that potion. I have reason to believe that Saint Mungo's might be interested in that."

Aileen wrote her fake name on the board. "I'm Irene Shallowstones. If anyone asks, I don't exist. Alright?"

"Yes Miss Shallowstones," everyone chanted- except for Harry, Hermione and Neville. They were busy writing down the process.

"It's Irene. I'm not that old yet," she said teasingly. Then she erased her name and the lesson began.

"Now, who can tell me what this is?" Aileen asked, holding up a thin, silvery white thread.

One of the Ravenclaw girls raised her hand steadily. "Yes?" Aileen said.

"Unicorn tail hair. It's supposedly used to heal wounds just by touching them," the girl said.

"Ten points to...?"

"Ravenclaw. I'm Lisa Turpin, Miss Irene," the girl said.

"Well done, Lisa. As a matter of fact, that is actually true. Anyone know how to get these successfully?"

A boy's hand slowly went up. "Yes?" Aileen said, pointing at him.

"Ernie MacMillan, Hufflepuff. You must ask them nicely or otherwise collect them from tree branches. If they're cut they lose all healing properties, which makes gathering a risky business. That's why you must ask, because you have to pull them out."

"Well done, 10 points to Hufflepuff. Some do consider the gathering of this a barbaric practice, but it's so useful that the pros outweigh the cons. I always carry one or two of these around. Another thing in my magical first-aid kit is..." Aileen held up a tiny vial of a pearly white substance.

Three people, a boy and girl from Ravenclaw and a girl from Hufflepuff all raised their hands. "You," Aileen said, confidently pointing at the Hufflepuff.

"Susan Bones, Miss Irene. It's Phoenix tears. But they're really rare. How did you get those?"

"10 points to Hufflepuff. Professor Dumbledore has a phoenix named Fawkes that live in his office. He cries every once in a good long while, and I bought these from Dumbledore. I never go without them." Aileen gently set them down and pulled out a book. She stepped to the board and clearly said "Simple Healing Potion." A list of potions appeared and Aileen selected the simplest and easiest potion- a potion to cure fever.

The ingredients appeared. Aileen turned back to the students and clapped her hands twice. "This is the new potion. Almost all the same ingredients in the potion for boils are in this potion. We'll go through this step by step. Ready to begin?" Everyone nodded and Harry, Hermione and Neville placed their potions and instructions on the desk.

"Thank you. Alright..." Step by step, Aileen led the first years through the potion. It was simple enough to where even Neville succeeded at creating it. Each bottled their results, which were exactly the same, and put them on the desk. Aileen smiled as she bottled her own result and slipped it among them. She then placed them in a traveling case and readied them for a Floo trip.

"Miss Irene?" a soft voice said. Aileen sent the package through and turned around.

It was a young girl who had shyly raised her hand. "Yes?" Aileen said.

"Um... Where did you come from? I haven't seen you around here and you aren't wearing a uniform," the girl said very softly.

"Good observation...?"

"Sally Anne Perks, Hufflepuff," the girl said.

"Good observation, Sally Anne. No, I am not a student here. I live across the country and was visiting a close friend of mine. I noticed you needed some help, and... Well, here I am!" Aileen said, just as the bell rang. "Homework! One foot on the properties of unicorn hair and phoenix tears!" she called over the din of people packing up. "Hermione, please stay behind for a moment. I'd like to discuss your homework assignment."

Harry lingered as Hermione bounced up to the front of the class. "Go on, Harry. She'll be fine." Harry nodded reluctantly and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm terribly sorry about the delay, I was busy and kept saying "I'll do it tomorrow" until tomorrow was today.

I don't own Harry Potter, though I could make a fortune if I did...

"What about the homework assignment, Miss Irene?" Hermione asked, happily dropping her books back on the table and sitting down with a sigh.

Aileen turned the chair around in front of Hermione and sat down gracefully. "Well, that was rather an excuse. What happened to make you so... obedient and trusting to teachers?"

Hermione looked down at her hands.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's ok," Aileen said worriedly. "I just want to make sure your home life is okay. There's several people I know that are abused at home, whether physically or mentally."

There was silence for a moment. Then Hermione looked up.

"They teased me. I read so much and I had buck teeth. I still do..." Hermione whispered, hand moving to touch her mouth. "They bullied me, made me drop my books in puddles. The last time they made me drop my books I picked them up and they were perfectly fine. They called me 'freak' after that.

"Mum and Dad helped a bit. The teachers let me stay in for recess. Miss White... She taught me to stand up for myself. I wanted to please her so bad I'd do anything."

Hermione looked sad. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek and dropped. Aileen held out a hand and caught it, holding gingerly in the palm of her hand.

"It's okay," Aileen whispered, showing Hermione her own tear. "Everything will turn out alright in the end."

Before Hermione's eyes, her tear grew bigger. It took on a light sheen and seemed to glow from the inside. Hermione leaned forward, intrigued, until the tear stopped growing and was no longer a tear; it was a perfect, beautiful pearl.

Aileen gently waved her other hand; a thin chain of silver with a clasp for the pearl appeared and snaked into her palm. Aileen secured the pearl to the clasp with a touch and gently put the necklace around Hermione's neck.

"There. Wear that, and know that I remember you, Hermione Granger," Aileen said fondly, smiling as she stood.

"Thank you... Irene," Hermione whispered, touching the pearl softly.

"Now, go tell Harry eavesdropping isn't polite. Enjoy Hogwarts, Hermione. Fare thee well."

Harry loved his classes that day. Watching his Head of House teach was very amusing, considering he was so short. Professor Flitwick had to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk. And when it came time to call roll, Aileen laughed and laughed when he saw Harry's name, squeaked, and tumbled out of sight.

He reappeared, red as a tomato, to climb back onto his stack and proceeded to teach the lesson, very well too, and successfully earning the full attention of the class for flying Neville's toad around the room. Aileen was proud of Harry for paying attention and earning a couple points for Ravenclaw.

Transfiguration was an odd class, by Harry's standards. The teacher, a Scottish woman by the name of Proffessor McGonagall, transfigured her desk into a pig and back and then expected them to transform a matchstick into a needle. Who was she kidding? Harry was a Ravenclaw; he wanted to learn the spell he was shown. Aileen watched, worried, as he grumbled under his breath and then worked to successfully transfigure the matchstick.

Herbology later that week was an interesting class. Neville had told Harry and Hermione, beaming, that Professor Sprout, the teacher and Hufflepuff's Head of House that he was a natural with plants. The Ravenclaws were split up with the Gryffindors into groups of four each and shown how to trim a common plant called the Highsplit shrub. It was almost a Muggle plant, a cross between a common shrub and a exceptionally dangerous Wizarding plant, called a Devil's Snare. Harry and Hermione were put with a squeamish girl named Parvati Patil, who had a twin named Padma in Hermione's dorm, and Ron Weasley.

Aileen settled back and watched silently as Hermione and Harry grabbed the heavy trimmers they would be using and pulled on their dragonhide gloves. They set right to work while Parvati slowly pulled on her gloves and grabbed her own set of clippers. Ron just sat back and watched, seemingly amused as the other three wrestled the plant.

Harry yelped as the plant got in a lucky strike and cut his cheek, almost catching his eye. Only his glasses stopped it from cutting open his eyelid. Aileen winced and watched as Hermione stopped Parvati to worriedly examine the cut on Harry's face. She drew back and said quickly, "I think you'll be okay. We'll ask Professor Sprout to take a look at it after class, ok?"

Harry nodded and determinedly set back to work, while Ron lazily pulled on his gloves and grabbed a clipper, but stood there, doing nothing, but Aileen could clearly see him eyeing Hermione, whose hair was a mess and had dirt streaked across her face.

Aileen let her attention wander, looking at the other groups of four, all of whom were similarly struggling. Professor Sprout was all the way across the greenhouse, she noted with due worry, before a soft shriek brought her back to her charge and his group.

Aileen was ready to swear that that plant was 3/4th Devil's Snare and 1/4th regular shrub, instead of half and half, but she couldn't swear and settled for a quick prayer. Part of the shrub had wrapped around Hermione, and Parvati and Harry were valiantly fighting it back while Hermione assisted one-handed. Ron ran forward and cut it back.

Professor Sprout had just turned around in time to see Ron cut the plant off Hermione. "Ah. Fifteen points to Gryffindor for helping a fellow student, Mr. Weasley," she said, smiling benignly at Ron and seeming to forget about the other three in the group. Aileen glared at Ron for stealing her charge's rightful points- but maybe she was just prejudiced. She wasn't his guardian angel like she was Harry's after all.

History of magic was so boring that Aileen paid absolutely no attention and instead said a few prayers for Harry. All she noticed is that it was taught by a ghost that should have long ago gone to judgement.

DADA set of warning bells clanging in both Aileen and Harry's heads as soon as Harry walked in. Aileen watched nervously as Harry hissed in pain and touched his scar whenever Quirrell turned his back to the class. And his constant stuttering made Aileen want to scream.

There was basically nothing important to be learned. Harry and Hermione, not to mention most of the student body and a couple teachers, thought Quirrell was just an old fogey who should have never been hired. 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry! *hides behind blast shield* I'm sorry! *dodges molotov cocktail* Look, I said I was sorry! *dodges bazooka*

I really am sorry guys, dad tried to trick me by telling me the internet went off at our house at 10. Big faker. either way I couldn't get to my computer until this morning. Here's the chapter!

I don't own Harry Potter... *sighs with sadness*

The classes passed, and before Harry knew it it was Halloween. The last class of the day was Charms, and Harry was thrilled to learn that they would be learning to make objects fly- something everyone had been dying to learn how to do since the first class. They had the Slytherins with them for a change; an outbreak of light dragon pox kept the first year Hufflepuffs confined to their dorm for a day and a half, but Harry had heard they'd be out for dinner on All Hallow's Eve.

The charm Harry was expected to learn was Wingardium Leviosa. He was paired up with a girl named Daphne Greengrass and Draco, not to mention Hermione. Aileen drifted overhead, lazily watching them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco said, confidently pointing his wand at the feather. Aileen snickered when it didn't move.

"No, no, no, no, you've got it all wrong! It's Wing-GARRRRdium LeviOOOOsa, make the 'gar' nice and long," Hermione corrected him.

Draco instantly turned pink. "Not everyone can be a know-it-all like you, Granger," he snapped. "If you're so experienced go ahead and show me how it's done."

"Very well," Hermione said, and with a swish, flick, and incantation her feather began floating.

"Very well done, Miss Granger! 20 points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Flitwick cried.

Draco was in a very bad mood by the end of class.

"Honestly, who does she think she is?" he complained to Harry. "That filthy mudblood..."

Aileen turned pure white. Hermione ran between the two boys with a sob and turned off of the main current to the Great Hall.

Aileen desperately wanted to follow her, but she was tied to Harry and she needed to stop him from doing something stupid. Like, say, punching Draco in the face?

She dropped down to separate the two, but Daphne stepped in and did her job for her. "Malfoy, call anyone that again and I'm sure Potter would gladly help me wash your mouth out with soap," she threatened, back to Harry with arms crossed over her chest. Draco backed away slowly, before hanging his head, muttering "sorry", and disappearing into the fray of students.

"Thanks," Harry said, still shaking with fury. "I don't think I could have controlled myself much longer."

"I saw. I'm gonna go find Granger. Stay away from Malfoy, I don't want house points taken because of that stupid word," Daphne said grumpily and disappeared too.

Harry sat with Neville at dinner. He and the Hufflepuffs chatted and laughed as the floating pumpkins danced and glowed overhead.

They were about halfway through the feast when the door to the Great Hall burst opened and Professor Quirrell ran in, gasping for breath. Aileen stood straighter as he gasped out, "Troll... In the dungeons... Thought you ought to know." He promptly passed out.

Surprisingly, the Slytherins screamed the loudest.

It took a grand total of 3 purple firecrackers to quiet everyone. The screaming wasn't the problem, it was the roar of exciting talking from the other tables.

"Prefects!" Dumbledore thundered. Aileen was impressed; he could be very loud when he wanted to. Then she remembered the Sonorus charm and snorted.

"Take the students to their dormitories!"

Aileen froze, as did absolutely everyone. There was dead silence. Then a seventh year from Slytherin stood up and yelled, "What about us? What about the Slytherins? Our dorms are in the dungeons too!"

Dumbledore stood silent for a minute. Aileen sarcastically applauded his stupidity and was thankful the seventh year had said something.

"Um... Well..." he stuttered.

Snape stood up. "Slytherins stay here with me," he said smoothly.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" McGonagall shouted.

Immediately Harry waved goodbye to Neville and ran to his table. The girl Prefect was frantically counting the first years, before she pulled out her wand. "Raven firsts, move out!" she shouted, leading them out as Harry brought up the rear with the boy.

"Ree!" the boy shouted suddenly. "I count nine firsts!"

Ree cursed and turned around. "Jack, take them home. I'm telling Flit." She peeled away from the group and disappeared.

"It's Granger!" Jack shouted at Ree's retreating back.

Aileen closed her eyes in horror.

She followed Harry as he glanced furtively around and snuck away from the group. He started running in the shadows, only to bump into Draco Malfoy. He was no longer proud looking, though; in fact he looked terrified.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, at the same time as Malfoy said, "Where's Daphne?"

Not a word passed between the two boys, but they immediately went for the staircase down to the dungeons. Together they stole through the shadows, searching.

Finally Harry spoke. "I hear crying."

The two looked around and spotted the girl's bathroom. Draco slowly pulled it open as Harry stood guard. "Daphne? Hermione?" he said.

The sniffling stopped. "Hello?" two girls said at the same time.

"It's Draco. Harry's with me, you need to get out of there now!"

"Why?"

"There's a troll on the loose-" Draco didn't even have to finish the sentence. Daphne was running towards him dragging Hermione behind her.

The four ran for the Great Hall. Aileen swooped ahead, hoping to notice if any trouble came ahead and try her best to alert her charge. She came to an abrupt halt and watched as Quirrell ran past, not stopping. He seemed to be headed up... Weird, but Aileen shrugged it off and kept moving.

They made it safely back to the Hall. Aileen sighed, relieved, as Snape swept towards the four staggering into the Hall. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass. What is the meaning of this?" he snapped.

"Malfoy... called Granger a mudblood... she ran off and I chased her... missed dinner... didn't hear about troll," Daphne panted.

A shadow swept across Snape's face when he heard about Draco calling Hermione a mudblood. "Ten points from Slytherin for calling a fellow student that name," he said quietly. "However, ten each to Slytherin and Ravenclaw for cunning in the face of extreme danger."

'He would call it that,' Aileen said, shaking her invisible head at the so-called 'cunning'. 'He must not like to admit that everyone has a little bit of courage, even if it's deep down inside.'

"Now go. Back to your dorms, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Before the troll reaches-" Snape was interrupted by a loud thumping on the doors.

Harry instinctively drew Hermione behind him and pulled out his wand. Hermione quickly stepped around him and gave him a disaproving look as she drew her own wand. Snape gestured them back with the other Slytherins as the teachers began to form into a half circle in front of the doors.

With a loud BANG! the door crashed to the ground. A terrible stench invaded the Great Hall, making Harry gag. Hermione whimpered a little and drew closer to Harry, who took her hand quickly. Daphne and Draco quickly pulled the two back, closer to the older Slytherins.

The troll lumbered in, dragging an enormous club with it. Everyone looked just a little bit afraid as it roared and swung the club.

"Stunners on 3! 1... 2... 3!" Flitwick roared, surprisingly loud for a man so small.

A hail of stunners impacted the troll; the Slytherins were helping. Hermione screamed as the troll roared, furious. Aileen landed, still invisible, and blocked the two with her spirit, shaking from fear, not for herself, but for Harry.

"Again!"

The stunners roared out and that was it. With a final deafening roar that shook Hogwarts itself, the troll fell and moved no more.

Review, si vous plait!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright everybody! I have a proposition to make this week!

As everyone who has reviewed or has tried to review knows, I don't accept anonymous reviews.

However...!

The next chapter I post? Anonymous reviewers will be able to comment for one week ONLY! So be ready by next Friday to review, everyone!

Harry and Hermione were the focus that week. The Slytherins weren't so impressive as the Boy-Who-Lived (Aileen hated that name) saving the bookworm from a troll. As rumor tends to do, the tales got taller with each telling, until the Gryffindor first years were convinced that Harry had faced off with the troll in a girl's bathroom and single-handedly defeated it, with Hermione as the Damsel-in-Distress behind him. Aileen just snorted when she heard that tale.

It didn't help that Ronald Weasley kept saying that he was the one who had brought down the troll and that he had seen the whole thing. Harry finally cornered him and set him straight, using a bit of Slytherin shrewdness to clearly tell him that if he wanted to be Harry's friend he would have to knock off the false rumors first.

The dates for flying lessons were finally posted. Harry was thrilled; Hermione, not so much. All the first years in Hogwarts would be sharing a lesson, to the chagrin of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Look at it this way," Harry said reasonibly when Draco complained, "it could be worse. It could be Slytherin and Gryffindor first years in their own class..." Draco shuddered and shut up after that.

Harry and Hermione walked down to the Quidditch pitch together. Hermione was nervously babbling on and on about all sorts of Quidditch related stuff, until Harry stopped her and turned her around to face him.

"Hermione," he said quietly, eyes calmly looking into her own, "you'll be fine."

"But- how can you know? You haven't read ANY books on the subject, you haven't studied-"

Harry cut her off with a gentle touch of his hand on hers. Aileen smiled a bit as he said gently, "Hermione, I hate to break it to you but you can't study for Quidditch. You can't read how to fly a broom. It's instinct; either you can fly or you can't. If you can't fly, then don't worry about it."

Hermione paused for a moment, seemingly crestfallen at the revelation. Then, slowly, she nodded, and her hand slunk up to meet Harry's. He took it shyly and together they walked to the Quidditch pitch.

Aileen felt like she was on top of the world.

All the first years were lined up next to the brooms when Harry and Hermione left the building. They reluctantly released hands and stood next to each other. Aileen landed on the grass to watch.

Madam Hooch, a woman with short, wispy grey hair and a harsh nose, was a no-nonsense kind of woman. Aileen watched as she told the first years to say up, and she watched delightedly as Harry's broom sprang into his hand. Ron Weasley's broom hit him in the face, to the snickers of a few. Aileen watched Harry closely to see his reaction, but he gave a non-descript glance at Ron and returned to helping the people around him.

Eventually everyone held their brooms in their hands. Madam Hooch ordered them to get off the ground on her whistle. "Three, two-"

A scream echoed across the courtyard. Aileen whirled around and watched in horror as Hannah Abbott slowly rose upwards. She looked about ready to faint as she hovered about 10 feet off the ground.

"Come back down here, girl!" Madam Hooch shouted worriedly.

"Harry, don't-"

Could angels get whiplash? They certainly could get headaches, Aileen thought, as she watched Harry push off the ground to join Hannah.

She took off, floating close to him, ready to halt any incidents. As it turned out, she needn't have worried. Harry was a pro.

He hovered next to Hannah, calmly. "Calm down Hannah, you're not going to fall. Just listen."

"But Harry-" Hannah whimpered.

"Hush," Harry said, a bit sharply, but Aileen understood. "You aren't going to fall. Got that?"

"I... I think so," Hannah said. Her voice sounded stronger.

"Good. Now, this will be scary, but I want you to gently- gently now!- tilt your broom towards the ground. Just a little." Harry slowly demonstrated and smiled as Hannah nodded, gulped, and took the leap of faith.

Slowly, she tilted her broom down. The reliable old Cleansweep Seven- one of the only such ones in the school- responded, and without further ado, Hannah and Harry landed.

The tightly held breath of the grounded viewers was let out. Hermione exploded in cheers and ran to hug her best friend as Aileen showered invisible golden sparks on him, laughing.

Hannah wobbled, relieved, as Neville ran forward to help her to her housemates. One girl from Hufflepuff ventured forward slowly.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm Susan Bones." Susan put her hand out, exuding confidence. Harry shook it.

"It's okay, no need to thank me. I just did what any friend would have done," he said calmly.

Save the date: Anonymous reviews allowed next week!


	11. Chapter 11

Anonymous Reviews: This week only!

And I was informed by JK Rowling last week that I don't own Harry Potter.

~This is just a random page break. Scroll to the bottom for the good stuff. *And SHUT UP YOU CREEPY PERVS.*

Christmas came, bringing with it a bitter cold and snow. Aileen smiled down on Harry and slipped her little gift into the pile at the end of his bed. Two boys- Kevin and Terry- had gone home for the holidays, but Harry, Anthony, and Michael had stayed, as well as Hermione, Lisa, and Padma.

Harry yawned and woke up, looking blearily at the end of his bed. Aileen smiled brightly and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Harry."

He sat up, a wide grin on his face as he swung out of bed and picked up his presents. He carefully made his way out of the room and ran down the stairs to the common room.

Hermione was already there, clutching her dressing gown around her shoulders as she waited impatiently. "Finally!" she exploded as he came into view. "Come on!"

"You go first," Harry said breathlessly. Hermione pulled a light box out of her pile and opened it.

"It's from mom and dad," she said by way of explanation. "It's a bracelet."

Harry opened a long box. "It's a flute, from Hagrid," he said, smiling as he gently blew on it.

They went back and forth, opening gifts up. Finally, Harry had two left.

He opened the larger box. A silvery cloak slipped out. Harry caught it and looked at it carefully.

"Is that... An invisibility cloak?" Hermione whispered.

"I... I think so," he whispered. He silently read the note, not saying anything, but the cloak stayed in his lap.

He opened the last gift- Aileen's. The box was smaller than the rest, and on the inside there was a small dagger.

He pulled the note out of the box and silently read it.

"Dear Harry,  
>Merry Christmas sweetheart! I love you! Your mum and dad say hello as well."<p>

Harry hid a tear and kept reading.

"This will prove useful in the years to come. Keep it sharp and use it well. I'd rather you not use it just yet- you're far too young to experience war..."

"What is it? Who's it from?" Hermione interrupted. She tried to look in the box, but Harry quickly slipped the note inside and immediately hid the box behind him.

Hermione looked disappointed, but she smiled and said, "Let's go put our stuff away, shall we?"

The day was quiet; there were no classes, on account of the holidays, and most of the students had gone home for Christmas. Harry and Hermione started a snowball fight, and were soon joined by the Weasley twins, Harry and Hermione's roommates, and others. Even Draco joined for a few minutes, before complaining that his fingers were cold and going back inside.

Aileen wished she could join, but hesitated- until she saw seven people gang up on three, including Harry. Then she smiled and dropped, landing on the ground hard- and solid.

She stood up, dusted her hands off, and gathered up a handful of snow. Aileen hurled it at Harry, clipping the side of his head purposely to get his attention. He yelled "Hey!" and turned to see Aileen, blue eyes glowing with happiness.

He dropped his snowball and ran towards her, slamming into her. Aileen stumbled, but stayed upright as she laughed.

"Hello to you too, sweetie," she said softly, gently smoothing his soaked hair.

"Aileen!" he whispered, bouncing a little.

She laughed and hugged him tighter, before reluctantly releasing him. "Let's go get 'em, shall we?"

Harry laughed and led the charge.

Almost half an hour later, the students trooped inside, soaking wet. Aileen hung back next to Harry and smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled uncertainly, then pulled up short and touched her pearl necklace, eyes startled as Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her along as well.

"Aileen! It's so good to see you, why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Whoa there, calm down! It's Christmas. Why would I not be here?" Aileen flicked her fingers and the three were dry and warm.

Hermione looked at Aileen with interest. "Who are you? Why did Harry greet you with so much enthusiasm?" she asked.

"I'm a very close friend of his," Aileen explained. "He's known me since he was six."

"Wait..." Hermione said, seemingly backtracking as Aileen took off the woolen hat she had worn outside and tossed it up in the air. "You're... Miss Irene! The girl who taught our first potions lesson!"

"Ah, you're a sharp one! Good job," Aileen said as she wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. He willingly wrapped an arm around her waist as he nervously watched Hermione to see her reaction.

"But... How?..." Hermione looked distinctly confused.

"What questions do you have?" Aileen asked. "I'm sure you have plenty."

"Why did Harry call you Aileen, but you told us your name was Irene?"

"I wasn't sure who I could and couldn't trust in that room. Even the young can be set on a treacherous path."

Hermione seemed to mull that over for a couple moments. Then she said, softly, "Who are you really?"

~Sheath your hairpin, Kramer. -Dink Marrow, Better Lost Than Dead by Jazzy Pseudonym~

Alright, question time! The only set pairing I have is Harry/Hermione. Any other pairings you want me to fit in?

NO, AILEEN IS A HEAVEN SENT ANGEL. SHE WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE ON HER JOB, IF EVER.

~lalalala!~

*GASP! faint* NO! SAY IT ISN'T SO!

Well I was GOING to promote Jazzy Pseudonym, one of my best friends and my unofficial sister, along with Music Writer, but Music Writer is dragging along with writing her Marauder-based story but unfortunately all she has are Twilight stories that were never finished because yours truly converted her to Harry Potter. Also apparently Jaz is a Hermione/Draco fan... I know, fail right?

Any last words, Jazzy? *Yeah, she's been reading over my shoulder for the A/Ns in this chapter.*

"Stop attacking me you crazy fans, I WILL UPDATE SOON! Good work takes TIMMMMEE!" *is shoved to ground by impatient mob* "NOOooooooOOOoo!"

... Well, let me grab my bazooka and riot shield. Sorry. *CRASH BANG CLANG* Oh crap. BYE!


	12. Chapter 12

Now I'm SUPER GRUMPY... I am SO TERRIBLY SORRY. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN (if I can help it. grr.)

Considering I got ONE anonymous review, it's open for another week.

SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE! Got home from the football game at 11 at night and couldn't stay awake long enough to post.

Thanks to that single anonymous reviewer, Teddy Tonks-Lupin!

~ladida!~

'Lord, how do I answer her?' Aileen prayed silently. Nothing she knew covered what to do when a child asks to know who she truly was. Of course, angels were supposed to be silent forces of good that no one ever knew about. She was surprised that Harry hadn't simply forgotten about her.

There was silence, and then a voice Aileen had not heard recently. It was the voice of God; strong, unwavering, everlasting. It held the weight of the ruler of the universe, and yet was so gentle that Aileen felt safer than she had in centuries.

'Soft, child. Let her think. Tell her no lies, but hold nothing back. She is wise; she will discover the truth.'

Aileen let out a breath as she thanked God for His graciousness. Then she turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Only one color, but different in size. Stuck on the ground, yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain, doing no harm and feeling no pain. What am I?"

"A shadow. Why did you ask me that question?" Hermione looked puzzled. Harry just stood next to Aileen, confused.

"A riddle to get your logic up and running. Now I'll tell you a riddle about myself." Aileen thought for a moment, then smiled as she had what humans called 'a lightbulb moment'.

"I am clothed in white, bathed in light, wings of a bird, before me demons take flight. Eyes of silver, heart of gold, tell me now, who do you behold?"

Hermione frowned. "You're... an angel. What do you mean?"

"Last riddle, I promise. Remember your last answer." Aileen thoughts for a couple more minutes. Then, her eyes brightened.

"Lighter than air, purer than gold, protection of people wherever they go. Who am I?"

Comprehension began to dawn on Hermione's face. "You're - a - Guardian Angel?" she whispered, looking shocked.

"Aye," Aileen said softly, as for the first time, she opened her pure white wings. Her hands on Harry's shoulders and love in her eyes for him, with the wings wrapped around him, completed the picture. A tear fell down Hermione's cheek.

"I remember when I went to church, they'd teach about angels in class. They said they were perfect beings who just flew around and praised God eternally. I never thought about a guardian angel before."

"Even you have one, sweetheart," Aileen said as she pulled Hermione to her and hugged her tightly. "You just haven't seen him or her. You can only see us in our true form when you're close to death." Aileen instantly mentally slapped her forehead. She had just laid down the foundations for Hermione to figure out how Harry had been treated at home.

'But maybe it's a good thing,' she mused as Harry hugged her waist. She smoothed his unruly hair and waited anxiously. She didn't want to have to erase a memory, but if Harry was put in danger...

Her eyes hardened slightly. She was in charge of Harry and his wellbeing, and if keeping him alive required erasing her memories, so be it.

"You almost died when you were six?" Hermione gasped. Aileen silently cringed. Yep, it was confirmed- even angels made rather... bad mistakes sometimes. This ranked right up there with the Civil War, started because of a lax angel who allowed a demon to get to the charge and turn mad.

"Um... It wasn't as bad as you think! It was just a belt!" Harry blurted.

Aileen now physically did what humans called a 'facepalm'. "Harry, you're making it worse. Calm down, Hermione, he survived." Aileen sighed. "What I'm about to tell you must NEVER get out. This is a very big secret that could have dire consequences if you tell anyone."

Hermione nodded.

"Harry's Aunt and Uncle hate Harry. They physically and verbally abused Harry from the time he was old enough to walk. When he was six, he did his first show of accidental magic- he turned the teacher's hair blue and apparated to the school roof.

"Harry's Uncle was absolutely furious. He promised his Aunt that he would beat the magic right out of the 'freak' and set out to accomplish just that. Unfortunately, he almost succeeded in killing Harry. I knew that I was going to have to do something when he saw me.

"Hermione, he almost died that day. He was so close to crossing over he could see me. That's very dangerous; just by revealing myself I may have changed the course of history. It doesn't help that I've told you. That's why I made you promise not to tell a single soul. Okay?"

Shell-shocked and worried, Hermione nodded, then blurted out, "But- he's not going back there, right?"

Harry looked up at Aileen with pleading in his eyes. She smiled sadly and said, "I've spoken with God and He has told me to wait. I'll obey his commands, because He will provide for all his children's needs."

"That's all I can hope for. Thank you, Aileen," Harry whispered, as Aileen kissed his forehead and slowly faded from view.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, doing PSAT work yesterday until 9:30. Enjoy!

Harry soared through his classes. He was a straight A student in Hogwarts, unlike the outside world where he had to get C's and D's to avoid beatings. Aileen wondered silently what Vernon and Petunia would say if they saw their nephew now... Probably not much. Vernon would die of a heart attack and Petunia would faint, Aileen thought with a smirk on her face.

Harry hadn't spoken about his cloak at all. Aileen couldn't tell who it was from; the handwriting was rather loopy, was all she knew.

Harry avoided most rule breaking; he was often with his friends. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott soon became close as well, along with a boy named Seamus Finnigan, from Gryffindor, whom Hermione and Hannah had saved from Filch when he threw a couple Dungbombs into a corridor.

Harry was walking past a corridor one day when he heard a high-pitched scream echo from the hallway. He drew his wand and ran down the hallway, only to watch in confusion as Ron Weasley threw himself out of a door at the very end of the corridor.

"Mental!" Ron wheezed, bent double and gasping for breath. "That- thing- is- mental!"

"What's mental?" Harry asked, keeping his wand at the ready.

"A three- headed dog! It's just sitting there, like it's waiting for something- or someone!" Ron panted.

"Hey, calm down. You're safe," Harry said as he patted Ron on the back.

Ron let out a breath. Then he stood up and looked at Harry. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded. "Are you just toying with me, like a queen toys with a pawn?"

"Truly, Ron, chess applies to life, but only in some cases. This isn't one of them," Harry said. "And no, I'm not toying with you. I heard you and thought you might need some help." Aileen nodded at his pleasant, yet distant attitude.

"Whatever. I'm out of here," Ron said. But right as he was about to turn the corner, he stopped and turned around slightly.

"Potter?"

"Yeah, Weasley?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Harry thought deeply about the three headed dog for the next week. He mentioned it to Hermione, who immediately began worrying about why such a large animal was in a castle. Aileen was mad for the same reasons that Hermione was worried, not to mention that Hogwarts was full of ... inquisitive children.

There was no logical explanation for it; Harry and Hermione hadn't seen the dog and didn't want to, for that matter...

So, naturally, they ignored it and went on with their lives.

Well, Hermione did. Harry was a different matter altogether. He kept thinking about what was up with the Cerberus, as Hermione had called the dog, but couldn't think of what it could be.

That was until the day that Hermione and Harry were walking to their next class and heard a conversation. McGonagall and Flitwick were talking, but that wasn't what had caught their attention. No, it was the squeaky pitch of Flitwick, saying "No, no! Dumbledore has taken care of it."

McGonagall responded, slightly softer, "Still, Flamel must be going senile in his old, old age, to entrust-" here she caught sight of Hermione and Harry, who were lingering while Harry tied his shoe, and hurried Flitwick into the nearby staffroom.

Harry straightened as Aileen stood worriedly next to him. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Flamel... Flamel... I know that name from somewhere... It's somehow related to Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Hm?"

"Nicholas Flamel. One of the boys at school was always reading about him in this series. But I don't think that's it- it was a fictional story."

"Harry, you've discovered wizards are real. Is anything impossible at this point?"

"Well... no."

"Precisely. I'll search for this 'Nicholas Flamel' person-"

"-in the library, right?"

"You know me so well. No, actually, the Common Room may have the books we're looking for- not to mention the prefects."

"After class we have a free period. Let's search then," Harry suggested.

"Fine by m- Oh no! Herbology is starting in a minute and a half!"

The two took off as Aileen manipulated a couple staircases and hallways to get them there faster. 


	14. Chapter 14

After Herbology, Harry and Hermione went back to the common room. Harry claimed a small low table and two chairs while Hermione pulled out two or three books and produced paper and actual ballpoint pens from nowhere.

Harry smiled in relief. "Where'd the pens come from?"

"Actually, a minor black market for pens and pencils here. Quite useful, at that. It's run by a fifth year Gryffindor and two sixth year Hufflepuffs. The younger kid gets the money to buy the pens and gets them every once in a while in the mail. All muggleborns."

"Interesting..." Harry said thoughtfully. He flashed a sudden grin.

"Wonder if we could set up a black market for highlighters and lined paper?"

"Throw in erasers and you've got a deal," Hermione said right back at him.

"Meh, we'll set it up next year. How much do they charge?"

"It's fairly expensive. Five sickles gets you one pen or two pencils. I brought the price down a little."

"How?"

"Tell them you'll pay them two and a half sickles. When they say no, tell them you can get them easier anyways. They drove a hard bargain, but I got it down to four sickles- which, according to them, is an accomplishment. Lowest they've gone is apparently four and a half."

"Nice work. Let's get cracking on this Flamel."

After forty-five minutes, Harry was still scratching his head. There was nothing in all the books... Not a single hint as to who this mysterious "Flamel" was. He leaned back in his chair, stretching, as Hermione yawned and closed her book.

"No luck?"

Hermione shook her head.

Harry groaned a little and buried his head in his hands.

"This is useless. He might not even be real. Could be they're referring to an object or something-"

Hermione sighed. "Let's start on the alchemy essay Snape assigned us and come back to this..."

Harry sat up ramrod straight. "What did you just say?"

"I said, we should do the potions essay!"

"No, no. What did you call it?"

"What, alchemy? Potions? Harry, are you alright?"

"Give me a sec," he muttered, eyes closed. Then they snapped open.

"Yes! The story- it was about alchemy and Nicholas Flamel!"

Hermione gasped. "He was excellent with alchemy- and legend has it that he owns the-"

"- only Philosopher's Stone in existence!" the two whispered together.

Aileen was proud of their realizing the need for secrecy. Then Harry's eyes flared. "What is old Dumb-door doing, sticking something that important into the middle of the school?" He looked furious.

"Harry, his name is Dumbledore, not Dumb-door," Hermione reprimanded.

"It'll be a cold day in h-e-double hockey sticks when I forgive him," Harry said, looking Hermione straight in the eyes.

Aileen disapproved of his phrasing, but, as she reflected, she wasn't about to forgive him either.

Disclaimer as usual: I don't own Harry Potter! Also, if this is weird, I posted this from my iPod touch. :)


	15. Chapter 15

So, yeah, forest chapter. It was gonna involve Aileen revealing herself to McGonagall, but i decided that was too early.

Other chapter has been fixed, sorry for the shortness. Going to GP's house for Thanksgiving, so will be gone. Jazzy's going with me! :D

BYEEEEEEEEE! (And the plot to own Harry Potter was broken up. Darn.)

Harry and Hermione discussed the Stone over the next few weeks. It had almost grown into an unhealthy obsession for the two of them, but Aileen would have preferred the Stone obsession to the next event...

It started when Harry and Hermione were blamed for the dragon Hagrid had been keeping in his cabin. Because of that, they lost Ravenclaw 50 points each and had to go serve a detention in the Forbidden Forest. Overnight, they went from tolerated and appreciated for their scholarly qualities to ostracized by the whole of Ravenclaw, and the other houses -except for Harry's friends- had never paid attention to them unless something life threatening happened.

That just made Harry mad. From what he had seen- in barely eight months!- the Ravenclaws had a tendency to flip flop, the Slytherins were meddling bullies, the Gryffindors weren't much better than the Slytherins, and the Hufflepuffs were too tight-knit. Of course, each house did have good qualities; namely, Ravenclaws were very wise and tactful, Slytherin was sly and sneaky, Gryffindors were brave and strong, and Hufflepuffs were loyal and calm.

In any event, Aileen found herself trailing overhead as Harry and Hermione followed Filch reluctantly towards the Forbidden Forest. She ignored their conversation as she looked overhead, towards any danger she could see. Something slithered through a dark clearing, but before Aileen could focus, it was gone.

Worried, she spotted Hagrid and his huge dog. That didn't do much to alleviate her fears; if anything, it stoked them, and caused fury to kindle in her heart. What was Dumbledore doing, trying to scare the two into joining him? It wouldn't work, Aileen knew. The two below her, staying tight at each other's sides, would never fall for anything like this plan.

"Ah, Harry! Ye awright, lad?" Hagrid called. Aileen smiled as she stood next to Harry; out of all that could be said for the giant, he was most certainly gentle. The dog barked.

"Yeah, thanks, Hagrid! I don't think you've met Hermione, have you?"

"Naw, don' believe I have. Nice ter met ye, Hermione," Hagrid said, beetle-black eyes twinkling.

Filch sulked back to the castle after being ignored.

Hagrid hoisted up a crossbow onto his arm, his huge dog at his side. "Ready to go?"

"Not really, but let's get this over with," Harry said determinedly. Aileen smiled.

The three walked into the forest, and immediately Aileen felt the temperature drop. She shivered and followed Harry closely.

"What are we doing here, Hagrid?" Hermione called.

"Lookin' fer a unicorn killer. Found a couple o' dead ones in some clearin's near here," Hagrid said.

"Isn't something that can kill a unicorn considered 'dangerous'?" Harry said, glancing around worriedly.

"D'pends on wha' the killer is."

They wandered for a while, Aileen following the two carefully. There was nothing for several hours, and Harry was beginning to yawn ever so often, when Hagrid brought his crossbow up and leveled it at something.

"Come outta there!" Hagrid thundered.

A half human, half horse being slipped from the shadows of the tree, stopping before Hagrid in the small clearing. "Ah, Hagrid," ha said calmly, "How many moons had it been?"

"Too many, Ronan. Far too many," Hagrid said, reaching out and shaking the centaur's hand.

"Blimey! 'Arry, 'Ermione, this's Ronan," Hagrid said. "'E's a centaur."

"We've noticed," Hermione said faintly.

They quickly left the centaur behind and continued traversing the forest. Hours passed; still no sign... Until about five in the morning.

The unicorn was long dead, eyes glazed over. Aileen stared sadly at the still form; yet another life taken for 'the Greater Good'. Hagrid sighed heavily and gently picked the unicorn up.

"Git 'long wi' ye," he said sadly. "Filch'll be waitin' fer ye at the forest's edge."

Hermione and Harry slowly turned and walked away. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, guys, I'm so terribly sorry. I have been extremely busy with crap... and stuff... and more crap... and school... Not to mention my internet on meh computer was down. So, yeah. That's my list of excuses. ^_^

Disclaimer: Instead of a disclaimer, here's my Christmas list:

#1 The rights to Harry Potter

#2 iPad

#3 A trip to Orlando to see the Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Guess which is most likely to happen? #2. I don't own Harry Potter!

(0)^_^(0) - person with headphones. I'm random today.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione studied constantly. There were almost no breaks, except for classes and food. Sleep? Well, Aileen thought wryly, it must be overrated.

Just because exams were closing in didn't mean they didn't have time to investigate the Cerberus on the third floor Charms corridor. They clued Neville, Hannah, Seamus, and Susan in on the corridor's secrets, and the four immediately began speculating about the hidden object.

"Guys, stop!" Hermione finally said. "Calm down. We know what's hidden."

"What? What is it?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"It's the Philosopher's Stone," Harry said.

All four gasped.

"The Philosopher's Stone? But- that's all that's keeping Nicholas Flamel alive!" Susan said, shocked. "Who in their right mind would let Dumbledore take the Stone, something THAT POWERFUL, and hide it in a school full of CHILDREN?"

"Precisely," Aileen thought grimly.

"Precisely," Harry said, shaking his head. Aileen giggled, but immediately fell back into a solemn silence, which was kept by the other children- well, until Seamus spoke up.

"Sorry, but me mum didna tell my da she was a witch until I started doing accidental magic. So... What be this 'Philosopher's Stone'?"

Neville quickly spoke up. "It's a special stone. There's only one in existence-"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Ah, I think we got that, mate."

"Shh!" Hannah said, looking at him angrily. "Let him continue!"

Neville blushed, but bravely soldiered on. "Nicholas Flamel is the only person ever known to have made the Stone. It produces the Elixir of Life, which can keep you alive forever if you don't lose the Stone, and it can turn any metal to gold. Nicholas and his wife Perenelle are both over six hundred years old."

Seamus whistled. "Quite the rock."

"It's simply amazing!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "But very dangerous in the wrong hands..."

"Which would be the entire reason Dumb-door's trying to keep it here. He wants to lure something- or someone- into the castle and capture them." Harry shook his head.

"Auntie's had her suspicions for a while, but has never had enough evidence to prove that Albus Dumbledore is deliberately putting children in danger for the sake of the 'Greater Good' he always obsessed about. She'll be thrilled with this," Susan said, looking very satisfied.

Hannah shook her head. "I'm terribly worried. Do the Flamels even know?"

"What?"

"Do the Flamels know Dumbledore has the Stone?" Hannah's eyes widened at the implications of this.

Almost instantly the six circled together. Hermione produced the parchment, Neville the ink, Seamus the quill, Hannah the envelope, and Harry the owl as Susan arranged them all and sucked at the end of the quill.

"What shall we write?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, we need to introduce ourselves-"

"-of course, we must mention It-"

"-don't forget the plesantries-"

Aileen smiled and sighed. This was going to take a while.

In the end the six decided on the following letter:

"Dear Mr. and Ms. Flamel,

Our names are Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. We come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from the houses of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. We have discovered that a special object commonly associated with your names is being hidden in our school, and wanted to assure ourselves that you sanctioned the placement of this object. If not, please contact us as soon as possible.

Sincerely..."

The six signed their names and sent the letter quickly.

They didn't have to wait long; that night, as the six gathered to study in the library, Harry's owl Hedwig flew into their midst and dropped a letter on the table. Harry grabbed it before anyone else could react and opened it.

"Dear Messrs Longbottom, Finnegan, Potter and Madamosiles Granger, Bones, and Abbott:

We thank you tremendously for locating our treasure, which has been missing since last summer. If you could please get our treasure back to us, we would appreciate it immensely. Ask for any reward, and it is yours.

Our thanks,

Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel."

Harry, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Seamus, and Neville stared at each other. Then, slowly but surely, smiles began growing on each face. 


	17. Chapter 17

Well, this is it: part one of two in extracting the stone from the castle. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be up before the new year- PROMISE!

(0)^_^(0)

The next night, the six met in a secluded niche of the castle, close to the third floor Charms corridor. All of them were wearing black, and Harry had his invisibility cloak. Aileen had her sword at her side and was watching the team silently. Harry and Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak on, Harry flickered his hand at them and Hermione drew a dark trail of ink behind her for the others to follow. Susan 'evanescoed' the ink as they followed and stopped at the door. Neville murmured "Alohomora", and the door slipped open.

After much studying, Hannah had found the answer to getting past the Cerberus. Apparently, in Greek mythology, the Cerberus could be quieted by filling its mouth with something- a ball, a treat, even a handful of dirt. Hermione had practiced conjuration and was fairly confident she could create something. However, in the face of the six-eyed, three-mouthed creature, she quailed.

Harry wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing, and had secretly prepared for something like this. He swished his wand and thought of a red rubber ball- something simple, that all dogs liked.

But Hannah beat him to it. The ball appeared and the Cerberus immediately stopped and focused solely on the ball. Suddenly suspicious, Harry cast 'Finite Incantatem' and stared in shock as the big three-headed dog shrank into a medium sized, one headed mutt.

The dog shook himself, as if realizing the extra pounds were off, and barked sharply. Susan couldn't help but laugh at the higher-pitch bark that came out, but Seamus hid behind Neville, shaking in his shoes.

"Seamus, mate, what's the matter?" Neville said, concerned.

"I'm- terrified- of- dogs!" Seamus gasped out, even as the dog trotted over and sniffed Hannah's hand.

Hannah laughed. "Seamus Finnegan, self-proclaimed Quidditch star, afraid of a dog?"

Harry smiled, but conjured a leash and leashed the dog to a post nearby. He quickly opened the trapdoor in the floor and gestured the six through.

They landed with a soft 'thump' in a mushy pile of moving tendrils.

"Freeze!" Everyone froze at Neville's cry, as he yelled, "Lumos!"

His wand light lit up the dark room. The 'floor' was actually a plant, which shrank away from the light. The others quickly caught on and cast Lumos charms of their own.

The six made it safely to the next chamber, where everyone was scratching their heads at the firmly locked door. Harry was loosing patience when Susan gestured towards some fluttering winged objects overhead. Hermione quickly figured out they were keys, and Harry was about to go for the broom when Seamus stopped him, stuck two fingers in his mouth, and whistled shrilly.

To everyone's shock, the key skidded to a halt in front of Seamus. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped through.

The dimly lit room showed an enormous patterned floor, with black and white tiles creating a checker board. Statues were strategically placed here and there. Aileen landed in the middle of the board and slowly looked around.

"Chess," Susan said wonderingly. "It's a life sized chess board."

Hannah smiled. "Reset!" she called.

The pieces suddenly shifted to the starting positions. Hannah stretched and began calling positions.

Almost half an hour and many fallen pieces later, Hannah checkmated the king. The king threw his crown down and looked at the group. Slowly the pieces slid aside, revealing a path to the door. Hannah crossed calmly, with the others trailing in her wake.

Hannah opened the door, muffled a shriek, and slammed it closed again.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked her friend worriedly.

"Troll!" Hannah managed to squeak out.

Susan turned around and looked at the group. "Formations!" she barked, as she drew herself up straight. "Front, Harry and I, left flank, Neville and Hannah, right flank, Seamus and Hermione. Stunners on ten, sneak to positions!"

"Yes ma'am!" Harry barked as Aileen drew her sword. Harry caught a glimpse of her and turned- her ghostly form shimmered as she smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back and faced forward again.

Susan urged Harry forward. Softly she whispered, "Let's put on the cloak. The others can slip along the walls." He nodded and threw the cloak over their shoulders.

"Wands out," Susan's disembodied voice said as the door opened. "Stick to the walls. As soon as we enter the countdown begins. Go!"

"Ten..." Aileen murmured, following them in and assuming a position next to Harry. The troll was simply standing there, dozing as it leaned on its club.

"Nine... Eight..."

A muffled shriek; Aileen whipped around. Neville had fallen and tripped Hannah. They had lost count, Aileen could tell; Hannah was one count behind and Neville one count ahead.

She sheathed her sword and ran; as Hannah pulled Neville to his feet she urgently began whispering. "Five... Four..."

To her relief the two caught on and readied themselves.

"Two..."

Two stunners shot out from the other side of the room. Aileen, alarmed, realized the other two had counted too fast, and the troll was now privy to their presence...

And he wasn't happy about it.


	18. Chapter 18

Well, this was faster than expected. Time allowed it and here it is: CHAPTER 18! This portion should be done in just a few chapters. Then come the other years... but let's focus on this one first. Extra long chapter- enjoy!

(0)^_^(0)

The troll roared and turned towards Seamus and Hermione. Susan said a few words Aileen was fairly sure she was NOT supposed to know and threw the cloak off.

"Stunners! Coordinated effort in three! Two! One!"

The troll roared again as six separate stunners slammed into it. But it wasn't enough, and Aileen readied herself for some monster-slaying.

It was a melee; spells shot out from all angles and corners as the six ran around, shooting stunners. Several passed right through Aileen, seemingly strengthening. That gave her an idea.

As Susan yelled, "Once more at the head in three! Two!" Aileen flew to hover in front of the monster's head.

"ONE!" The stunners went flying and all passed right through Aileen. With a final roar, the troll collapsed.

Aileen breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed her sword. The wands disappeared into pockets and the six caught their breath before proceeding through the door.

As soon as the six and the angel were through, flames sprung up in each of the doorways. Hermione looked at the table and picked up the paper. "Hm..." she said softly.

"It's a logic puzzle!" she exclaimed after a few moments. "Oh, this is brilliant!"

"But how will we solve it?" Neville asked.

"Leave it to me," Hermione said determinedly. She read and re-read the paper several times. After a while of muttering, she finally said, "This one takes you forward." She pointed at the smallest bottle. The size immediately set off an argument about who was to go forward.

"Oh, this is stupid," Hermione said finally, and with a simple flame-freezing charm they were all through.

There was nothing very impressive about the room; only a mirror stood on a pedestal at the back. Aileen watched worriedly as the six ventured forwards.

Susan went first; she stepped in front and gasped.

"What?" Harry asked frantically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she said softly as she pressed her hand to the mirror. "Just..."

"The inscription. 'Erised straeh rouy tub ecaf rouy ton wohs I.'"

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," Harry murmured. "It's backwards."

Hermione stepped up and looked shocked. They took turns, but the unspoken agreement was that no one would say what they saw.

Finally Harry stepped up as Aileen stood behind him. There he was, standing next to three people: his mother, his father, and... Aileen. The real angel stepped back, shocked. Her mirror self kissed mirror Harry's forehead as Lily hugged him and James ruffled his hair fondly. Then Lily looked at James. He nodded and Lily withdrew a blood red stone from her pocket. She slipped it into Harry's pocket in the mirror- and it dropped into real Harry's pocket.

He pulled the Stone out of his pocket. Seamus whistled, Hannah and Susan gasped, and Neville whispered "Blimey!"

Hermione picked the Stone out of Harry's hand and examined it. "Amazing!" she breathed.

Suddenly the floor began shaking. The six looked at each other wildly, then back at the dais. The floor began caving in.

"RUN!"

The six sprinted for the door and barely made it through. Just when they thought they were safe, the floor in the little potion room began quaking too and they flamefroze the fire and kept running.

The troll was stirring as they ran past, but there was no time as the floor began caving in as well and they kept going. Past the chess game they went and into the key room, grabbed the brooms, and shot into the Devil's Snare chamber. Still the floor kept coming.

"We'll only be safe once we escape to the corridor!" Susan shouted. Two to a broom, they went through the trapdoor and managed to grab the dog as the rest of the corridor collapsed.

The dog whimpered, and was quickly hushed by Hannah. "Let's get him outside," she said. "Hurry and stay quiet!"

Together the six escaped into the darkness outside. Aileen sighed along with Harry and Hermione as the dog gamboled playfully about.

The six talked about their mission; what went well, what went wrong, and anything they would have packed for help. The unanimous decision was that the everything - except the troll- went well, and the troll was the one thing they would have changed. Susan would have brought watches, Harry a sword, Hermione two extra invisibility cloaks, Seamus a whistle, Neville extra brooms and Hannah a shield.

They all sighed and laid back, intending to lay back for just a few moments, but Aileen watched worriedly as everyone fell asleep. Harry was last to sleep, and Aileen had to interfere.

She solidified and walked forward to pick Harry up like a child. She shook the others into a semi awake state and led them slowly back to their common rooms, watching and sensing for anyone nearby.

Harry and Hermione were last. Aileen led them to their dorms and flew up the staircase with both in tow. She didn't dare enter their rooms, but instead placed them on the couches, Hermione laying flat with a Ravenclaw blanket Aileen had found in the corner over her. Harry she laid on a chair silently and was kissing his forehead goodnight when he blearily opened his eyes.

"Aileen?" he whispered tiredly.

"Yes, sweetie. Sleep well." Aileen smiled and changed the two's clothes into pjs before she slipped away. 


	19. Chapter 19

So who's ready for a new chapter? I AM!

Hey, check out the poll on my profile. Please? *puppy eyes*

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned Harry Potter? cause I sure as HECK do.

(0)^_^(0)

There were rumors all over the school the next day about the earthquake the school had suffered. The most outlandish one, by far, was the one that somehow the 'dungeon bat' had blown the Slytherin common room to pieces. The appearance of the completely whole and unharmed Slytherins at breakfast quickly shut that rumor down.

The six listened to- and in fact encouraged- the rumors. They also watched the head table. Dumbledore had lost the usual twinkle in his eye and had a cold glint as he stared around the room.

Harry and Hermione were sitting and chatting with other students when Harry felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there. Aileen frowned, slightly worried, but simply waited.

"May I sit?" he asked, gesturing to the left of Harry. Hermione was sitting on the right, and looked at him calmly.

Harry nodded. Some Ravens looked at Harry as if he had gone mad, but they shrugged and burrowed their noses back into their books as Draco sat down.

"What was that earthquake caused by last night?" he murmured, looking at the two.

"No idea," Harry said with a shrug.

Draco smiled in amusement. "Yeah, right. Listen, Potter, I know you and your merry band were involved, if not the cause of it."

Harry tensed and glanced around. He caught the other five's eyes and glanced to the door. He tapped Draco's shoulder and murmured, "Meet us outside at the old oak" before he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet. She was quick to follow, with Aileen after her.

Draco and the six discreetly followed to the old oak by the lakeshore. Draco, however, brought a friend; the "Ice Queen" of Slytherin herself, Daphne Greengrass. She calmly sat and arranged her skirt before turning an inquiring eye to Harry.

He stared at her, slightly nonplussed by her actions, before frowning and asking, "Why are you here?"

Her demeanor was worthy of her nickname; she was impassive and rather frosty as she replied, "I want to know the truth about what happened last night."

The six exchanged glances with each other, all seeming to think the same thing: To tell, or not to tell. THAT is the question.

Daphne tapped her fingers against the ground impatiently. "Well?" she demanded.

The group thought for a few more moments, before finally Harry nodded and the others with him. They sat down in a circle, and Aileen checked for monitoring spells. She found none, smiled, and settled down to listen to their rendition of the tale.

Harry began. "The 'earthquake' tale begins back in November or so. I was wandering and I heard Ron- you know, Weasley- scream." Draco smirked. "It was the third floor corridor, the forbidden one. He told me- indirectly, of course- that there was an enormous three headed dog that was hanging out in there. Of course, that got me curious and I told Hermione."

Hermione picked up the tale. "I immediately began worrying about what it could be guarding, what would happen if it got loose, et cetera, et cetera. But I had no solid leads, so I just had to bide my time."

Harry continued, "A few weeks later, we overheard Flitwick and McGonagall talking about a man named Flamel." Daphne's sharp intake of breath and Draco's low whistle made Aileen smile. "Not being Pureblood, we had no clue who he was, and naturally Hermione and I went straight for the library."

"But it was only by a lucky break that we figured it out," Hermione said. "I mentioned our 'alchemy' essay and he remembered the full name, having heard it somewhere previously. It was Nicholas Flamel, and his Sorcerer's Stone."

Here Hannah jumped in. "They finally decided to let us in on their little secret. Our immediate concern-" "After some discussion," Susan said,- "was that the Flamels didn't even know about the Stone."

They kept talking as Aileen relaxed. About halfway through their battle with the troll, she felt a grey presence in the area- a listening spell. She slapped it and watched, satisfied, as it withdrew.

The group reached the epic conclusion of their tale as Seamus said, "We took the dog and flew out o' there as fast as we could. We fell asleep outside and..." he paused, looking confused. "I woke up in me own bed. Did all o' you?"

The others nodded, with frowns on their faces. Harry, however, was serene as could be as he nodded. After a moment of inquisitive glances, Hermione mouthed "Oh!" and her face relaxed as well. The other four looked confused, as did Daphne and Draco.

"Perhaps Hogwarts helped?" Susan suggested, not convinced even with her own suggestion.

"Unlikely. They say the castle was sentient, long ago at the beginning of the school, but either it has died or become dormant," Draco said.

"A teacher? ... No, they would have been furious and wouldn't have helped us," Neville said thoughtfully.

"Maybe a fellow student?" Seamus said. That was deemed the most likely scenario, and the matter was dropped, to the great relief of three beings, two human, one angelic.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello again meh peeps! What's up?

Thanks to mwinter1 for letting me know that I hadn't put the poll on my profile. It's up now, so go check it out!

Bad news guys- we've caught up to the stuff that I'm currently writing. I have ZILCH at this time- prewritten- after this. So updates will DEFINITELY spread out. I write a lot so don't worry too much, I'm not going to become an author who updates once in a blue moon, but it's not once a week/month anymore either.

But on a happier note, here's the chapter!

(0)^_^(0)

The end of the year arrived. Exams were now a constant on everyone's minds. The Ravenclaw Common Room was filled to the brim for hours each evening, only emptying out at midnight or so.

Nicholas Flamel had his Stone back and was extremely thankful. As he put it in his letter of thanks, "I may be over six hundred, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for death!" Aileen smiled sadly when she read the note; too many wizards believed in Merlin, and most Muggleborn Christians lost their belief in the one true God after being told they were witches or wizards. After all, the Bible did say that witchcraft was a sin and those using it ought to be put to death. Aileen was confused a bit about that, but who was she to question her Lord?

Harry and Hermione were frantically preparing for exams. Aileen knew Harry would do well, but she couldn't tell him, or a paradox would be created. If he knew he was going to do well, then he would stop studying, and he would do badly on the tests. Aileen sighed; it made her head spin to think of things like that.

But the exams came and went; the six- now the eight, as Draco and Daphne had joined their 'study group'- all did extraordinarily well. The only remaining mess to clean was that of the sadly lacking DADA professor.

They finally figured out who had let the troll in. As Hermione had said, the only teacher absent had been Quirrell. They all figured that he wanted a distraction while he went for the stone- but why? Why would he need the stone?

The eight lazed around outside under the old oak, which was their unofficial meeting spot. The exams were over and there was nothing left to really do but pack up and leave.

Hannah sighed contently. "I'm so glad exams are over."

"Ditto," Seamus and Harry said simultaneously.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked, seemingly scandalized.

Harry got a mischievous glint in his eye. "No more pencils, no more books, no more teacher's dirty looks!" he shouted with glee.

Hermione groaned.

Daphne suddenly sat up. "Is that-" She pointed to an open window that had most certainly not been open moments before.

As the rest sat up and paid attention, a figure on a broomstick shot out the window. It circled the castle, high above them, before taking off for the south.

"That was... Dumbledore," Neville said quietly, still staring at the direction that the man had flown.

The eight looked at each other. Then, simultaneously, they all said, "Tonight."

(0)^_^(0)

That night the eight snuck out again. They all had been preparing from the moment they watched Dumbledore leave.

Harry kept his dagger in a sheath that he had found. It was strapped to his wrist, and Harry kept practicing slipping it into his hand. He felt prepared enough to take on whatever evil would confront him.

They met on the first floor, in the shadowy entrance hall. It was child's play to slip up to the third floor and enter.

When they arrived, they found a minor complication in their plan. The plan revolved around Quirrell arriving late. That was evidently not the case; there were footprints in the dusty room leading straight for the trapdoor. Evidently the floor hadn't collapsed, as they had thought.

The eight unanimously decided to go to plan Z, to heck with the rest- make it up as they went along. Aileen sighed and smiled. She, too, was prepared.

They jumped down the trapdoor, whispering 'lumos' before they touched down. They darted through the door and Seamus did a much quieter version of his whistle to call the key. Hannah played their way across the chessboard and immediately they ran past the troll. With a tentative flamefreezing charm, they were through.

Harry went first and almost fell into the gaping chasm. He looked down and gulped; he thought he saw something, but quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light. The others followed close behind, looking more than a little frightened at the deep gorge before them.

"He's here somewhere," Susan whispered softly, looking around.

Aileen sensed trouble and threw out a hand; her instincts proved correct as a bright green spell shot out of nowhere. She was just in time to stop it and almost breathed a sigh of relief when a cackle made her drop to stand in front of her charge and his friends.

Quirrell was standing across the chasm from them. Aileen's face hardened. How DARE this man try to kill her little charge! He had been a terrible teacher, but that could easily be remedied. THIS was inexcusable.

Quirrell began speaking before Aileen could blast him to smithereens, and her code of honor forced her to listen. "Well, well. Look who we have here. A few purebloods, halfbloods, and mudbloods. Trying to get something, are we?" He tossed something into the air, something which caught all of their eyes.

It was the Sorcerer's Stone.

Harry and the rest exchanged worried glances, but Aileen could interpret the looks being shared. Either their owls had been intercepted, or the Stone was a fake...

(0)^_^(0)

That's terrible of me isn't it? Well, don't worry, there'll definitely be another update before the end of the month.

Goodbye and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

One more thing!

I got the iPad 2!


	21. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

Good news and bad news- which first? Bad?

Bad news is my iPad and iPod Touch both got confisticated- I don't write on my computer that much.

Good news... well, there really isn't any good news...

Sigh.

Thanks for sticking with me and I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I will do my best to update soon but it could be a while!

Bye guys, I'm really sorry. :(


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry for taking so long, enjoy spring break all!

(0)^_^(0)

With a swish of his wand, Quirrell made a bridge for the first years to cross. They huddled and discussed quickly who would cross first.

"Gryffindor bravery," Draco said, looking at Seamus.

"Slytherin slyness," Seamus retorted. "Any plans to defeat the evil idiot?"

"Um..." Draco stalled.

Daphne jumped in. "We go in and spread out. Susan, you're on arranging us. Someone needs to stay here to go for help- I nominate Hermione, because she knows the charms. Susan, locations?"

Susan immediately looked at everyone. "Harry, you're lead negotiator, Nev, you back him up. Daphne and Draco, guard the way back. Hannah, stay with Hermione, you're healer if it comes to a fight. Seamus, right flank, stay a few paces back, same with me except left flank. Ready? Positions known? Good. Move out!" she barked.

Harry immediately moved across the bridge, with Aileen, invisible, floating overhead. Quirrell saw him coming and sneered, waiting calmly until he and his cohorts were on solid ground-

Before he collapsed the bridge.

Susan swore again quietly. Harry was immediately thankful that Hermione and Hannah had stayed back to run for help if necessary.

Aileen landed quietly, ready to become barely visible just in case Harry needed help or reassurance in a fight.

"What is that and what do you want with it?" Harry demanded bravely, true bravery in his stance.

Quirrell smirked, all traces of his 'stutter' long gone. "Why ask, when you so obviously know exactly what it is?"

"Maybe I know, maybe I don't," Harry countered.

Quirrell's smirk grew. "But you do. I saw how you looked at this precious little item."

A feral growl rose in Aileen's throat- a silent warning. Well, apparently not so silent. The room began reverberating with her vocal call, and for the first time Quirrell looked unsettled.

"What tomfoolery is this?" he demanded of Harry, momentarily forgetting to smirk.

It was Harry's turn to smile. "It's something that I'm rather fond of," he said cheerfully. "And it was also a warning."

Aileen's stormy expression lightened a bit. She smiled with love on her little one.

Harry's face hardened. "Now to focus on the matter at hand- pass it here. I want to see it."

Quirrell's smirk was back in place. "You truly think that I'm stupid enough to give this to you?"

"Maybe. I just want to look at it. It's a pretty color," Harry said demurely. Sarcasm was thick in his voice.

Quirrell didn't want to release his hold on the Stone though. "Never."

Harry was not happy. Without being able to hold the Stone, he couldn't make sure it was a fake.

Quirrell just smirked bigger and slid the Stone into his pocket. He twiddled his wand, making sure that all eyes were on it. He then calmly pointed his wand and said, with no emotion in his voice, "Avada Kedavra."

(0)^_^(0)

Am I evil or what? Next chapter will be out soon, promise!


	23. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! I think I got more reviews for the last chapter then ever! You guys are amazing!

Who's ready for the next chapter? YAY!

(0)^_^(0)

"NO!" Harry shouted, racing for the green light. He was fast, but not fast enough. Hermione screamed as the light came towards her, and Aileen, knowing it would be too late, flew to block the spell.

Suddenly six Stunners shot out of remote places to intercept the Killing Curse. It was like Aileen was moving through thick sap to reach the terrified girl... And the Stunners hit the AK.

In the resulting explosion, everyone was knocked down. Even Quirrell fell, and Aileen ducked and covered Harry as shrapnel flew through her invisible body.

The smoke was slow to clear. Only Aileen was standing amidst the rubble when the smoke finally disappeared.

But she frowned as she saw someone else across the gap. And weirdly enough, it was a figure on HER plane- the spiritual plane. It was a figure with short, ruffled brown hair that looked like someone had stuck their finger in a socket. Pale green eyes shuttered open and looked at her. Aileen smiled shyly, waved, and knelt next to Harry to tend to his scattered cuts and bruises.

A groan, and rubble stirred a bit away from where Harry lay. Aileen stood and whirled, ready for any attack.

Quirrell staggered to his feet, holding the back of his head and moaning heavily. His turban had been knocked off and lay a few feet away. Aileen frowned; why the BACK of his head? The front was badly injured: blood was coming from his crushed nose and he was covered in bruises. But he was turning around, and-

Aileen staggered backward, horrified. "God protect us," she whispered, staring at the face coming out of the back of Quirrell's head, which also had a crushed nose and seemed to be speaking internally to Quirrell, causing him great pain.

Harry staggered to his feet and stared at the two-faced man. "Now we know, don't we?" he murmured, staring in disgust at the back face. Aileen nodded, drifting between Harry and the creature.

The face in the back of Quirrell's head began speaking aloud, in a high, cold voice to Harry. "So, boy. Thought you could escape me for forever? Thought you destroyed me, didn't you?"

"No one ever told me exactly how I killed you, so no," Harry said, matching the coldness in his voice to the evil soul piece of Voldemort.

The monster laughed, a cold, high, bone-chilling sound that made Aileen shiver and send up a prayer of protection. "Well done, boy. You have a good sense of humor. We could be great together; I sense a higher power to you."

"You're offering a truce on the grounds of HUMOR? You ARE insane." Harry shook his head. "No, you killed my parents and all hope of an alliance along with it. So- I killed you once, and I'll kill you again!" And he threw a stunner directly at Quirrell.

Quirrell popped off a long spell chain meant to first incapacitate, then torture, and finally kill an enemy, but Harry jumped out of the way and sent an Incendio curse back. Quirrell, still slightly stunned, didn't jump out of the way in time and caught his robes on fire. He swore heavily and put it out, as Harry nimbly avoided all spells. Aileen leant him strength and floated above the battle, ready to interfere at a moment's notice.

They kept dueling as Draco, Seamus, Susan, Neville and Daphne awoke. They snuck around behind Quirrell and waited for an opportune moment to Stun him without harming Harry. Aileen saw and approved, waiting to increase the potency of the spells.

Harry was tiring, Aileen saw with increasing alarm. He wasn't moving as fast and his spells were weaker. But he determinedly fought on, and if Harry was tired, Quirrell was even weaker.

Suddenly time seemed to slow down. Quirrell had been dueled to the edge of the chasm, and the six who were awaiting the perfect time to strike saw their chance.

Aileen fluttered in front of Quirrell's head as the Stunners sped to hit their target, all passing through her. They impacted, threw Quirrell off balance, and he fell, almost in slow motion, over the edge and out of sight.

Harry stared, silent, at the place where Quirrell had fallen, before slowly falling to his knees. He said nothing, just... stared.

Slowly, Susan approached and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "He's gone, Harry. It's ok," she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No. He's not gone. He's still there."

Aileen glanced into the chasm. She couldn't see Quirrell's body, and frowned in worry at Harry. She reached out a hand and gently touched his shoulder.

Suddenly, she felt it; her forehead hurt and she looked around frantically for the source of the pain. An internal compass of sorts directed her attention to the chasm, and she shuddered at the sense of evil swirling out of it.

Out of absolutely nowhere, a ghostly spirit appeared. It snarled at Harry and in the few seconds before it attacked him, Aileen saw Voldemort's face.

Harry saw it too, and with barely a glance slipped the knife out of it's sheath. He slashed at the malignant spirit with all his might, and- to everyone's shock- he cut a hug gash in Voldemort's side.

Voldemort screamed in agony as he began to collapse in on himself. Aileen breathed easier for just a moment until the spirit decided to give Harry a parting 'gift'.

Voldemort drew from his last reserves of strength. Then he flew directly at Harry and- barely giving Harry time enough to flinch- passed through him.

That was all the evil spirit had left in him; Voldemort shriveled up into nothing. Aileen shrieked in fear as Harry's eyes rolled up and he collapsed.

(0)^_^(0)

Still think I'm evil? LOL. As requested, this is a longer chapter. Next chapter will be out soon- and look forward to a new character! (Feel free to guess away as to their identity!)


	24. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Moi again!

We hit the 200 review mark! Much thanks to Catgirlie for being the 200th reviewer!

And as promised you get a new charrie in this chapter. I enjoyed the guesses even though I forgot that I mentioned said character in the last chapter. Whoops. Short term memory loss. Where were we again?

Oh, and I guess I'm long overdue for one of these thingies:

DISCLAIMER: I am not richer than the Queen of England, thanks very much. I'm a simple city gal from the States. If you're as thick as a 100 year old tree, here ya go: I'M NOT JK ROWLING.

(0)^_^(0)

Aileen opened her eyes slowly; it was bright and she shielded her eyes from the blinding light. She took in her surroundings silently; she was lying down in a room with white curtains over the windows. There were beds everywhere, yet she was on the floor. She didn't remember what had happened after Harry collapsed...

Harry! She sat straight up. Where was he? Was he okay? What had Voldemort done to him?

She slowly calmed down a little bit and rose to her feet. Almost all the beds in the long room were occupied, which she now recognized as the infirmary. She turned left and sighed in relief.

Harry was fast asleep, lying down next to her.

Aileen touched his forehead gently to check his temperature; normal. She gently checked his wrist, noticing that the knife was gone. Her eyes fell on the night table next to him and she smiled. Water, soup, chocolate, and the knife and sheath. She pocketed the knife for safekeeping and replaced it with a note telling Harry she had the knife.

Aileen let her attention drift around the ward. Neville was asleep across from Harry, with Hannah and Susan to his left. On his right, Seamus was snoring fit to wake the dead, and Aileen gestured to quiet the snores. To Harry's left, Draco and Daphne were facing each other, asleep as well. Finally, Aileen turned around- and abruptly stopped, hand to her throat and a sharp intake of breath.

For, while Hermione was asleep, next to her in the visitor's chair, was a man gently stroking her hair. At her gasp, he looked up at her curiously.

"And you are...?"

"Why don't I ask you that first, and then I'll answer," Aileen said cooly, moving to stand protectively between Harry and the stranger.

He smiled a bit and extended a hand. "I'm called Thaddeus; but call me Tad."

"Aileen. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Lady Aileen?" He spread his hands wide. "I'm speaking to you; that should be a clear clue as to my line of work."

"Really now?" Aileen arched an eyebrow. "Demons can sometimes see me as well. How am I to know you aren't out to destroy us?"

Tad laughed a bit. "If I were out to destroy you I would have done it whilst you were out cold from shock, m'dear."

"I'm no one's dear," Aileen snapped. She had no comeback for his words and so resorted to correcting his pet names for her.

Tad smiled gently at her. "Don't worry yourself a bit, darling. I'm not trying to harm you or him."

Aileen turned around and pulled a chair up for her to hold Harry's hand while he slept. She then turned around and sat, calmly asking Thaddeus, "So, you're Hermione's guardian, correct?"

"Well done!" Thaddeus applauded sarcastically. Aileen rolled her eyes.

There was silence for a while, while Aileen closed her eyes and stroked Harry's hand. Thaddeus finally broke the quiet.

"You know, I was there when you told Hermione that she probably had a guardian angel. Half shocked me out of my wits, that did."

"Somehow that's hard to see," Aileen said calmly, eyes still closed.

Thaddeus laughed softly.

They slipped back into silence, no longer uncomfortable. It was only a short while before Harry yawned and opened his eyes.

Aileen's hand stilled over his. Harry reached out, groping for his glasses, and she reached out and shifted them closer to his hand. He grabbed them and shoved them on, looking around silently.

Another shift came from Harry's right side as Hermione stirred and awoke. Aileen glanced at Tad and nodded, before Madam Pomfrey bustled in to check up on her patients and the rest of the eight woke up.

(0)^_^(0)

Almost forgot- I finished Guarding His Life. That's right, all the other chapters are now fully finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Have I ever mentioned that reviews are addicting? *hinthintwinkwink*


	25. Chapter 24 BONUS CHAPTER

Weeeeeeeell, since you guys have been complaining that you want longer chapters and last chapter was supposed to be extra long, I decided to be nice and give you ANOTHER CHAPTER. I would still like a lot of reviews but in celebration of 200 reviews here ya go!

(0)^_^(0)

A week later Harry finally left the infirmary. He practically skipped out the door and ran down the stairs to the front doors where he threw open the doors and hollered in glee as he felt the sun strike his cheeks. Aileen followed close behind and laughed along with him.

The other seven came out in a rush barely a minute later, panting from the brief run. Hermione yelled breathlessly to Harry, "Wait up!" before she again began sprinting.

Harry was already halfway down to their tree by the lake by the time the others caught up with him. They finished the run together and flopped on the ground near to the tree.

Hannah rolled on her back and looked up at the tree. "You know," she said, "I wonder what type of tree this is."

Neville sat up and plucked a leaf from a low hanging branch. He studied it closely, then shrugged. "Herbology hasn't covered trees yet, mundane or magical. Can't help you, sorry."

"It's not an oak, because it doesn't drop acorns in the fall. And it's not a birch, because the bark isn't white and black streaked. Also it isn't a fir because it lost its leaves in the winter." Hermione ticked off the three things on her fingers, lazily staring at the tree.

"Instead of saying what it isn't let's say what it is," Daphne said crossly. "I'm in no mood for 'nots' and 'don'ts'."

"Later," Harry said lazily, plucking a long strand of grass and putting it between his teeth. He began chewing on it, reminding Aileen of a regular American farmer.

Draco sat up and scooted backwards until he was propped up against the tree base, ignoring the grass stains on his freshly laundered robe. The others joined him in sitting upright until they were in a circle.

"So, d'you think he's gone?" Susan asked quietly.

No one had to ask who 'he' was.

"No," Harry said. "I don't believe for a moment that he's gone. I think he's still out there, just waiting." An involuntary shiver went through the group.

"Well, if he's out there, there's no use in worrying ourselves about it, Daphne said briskly. "He'll come when he comes, and there's little we can do to stop him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, then..." Harry got a mischievous smile on his face as he kicked off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pantlegs.

"Harry Potter, don't you DARE-" Hermione's words were cut off by her shriek as Harry ran to the lake and splashed her with the spring water.

What followed was an all-out, no-holds-barred water fight. The boys teamed up against the girls, with the girls quicker than the guys but the boys able to team up to throw a girl out into the middle of the lake. Aileen watched and laughed heartily as she watched them play in the lake.

"You should laugh more often, gorgeous," a male voice said from behind her.

Aileen crossed her arms and turned around. "Yes, Thaddeus? Is there something you'd like to say to me?"

"Nothing, pretty lady, nothing at all." Thaddeus gave her an exaggerated bow.

Aileen sighed. "Then leave me alone. Focus on your own charge," she said, and gestured to the lake. Hermione had been picked up by Harry and Seamus, who were yelling "Three! Two! One!" They then threw her as far as their combined 11-year-old strength would allow.

Thaddeus sighed from behind her. "And please keep your own from putting her in unnecessary danger."

Stung, Aileen cried, "It isn't my fault she would follow him to the end of the earth!"

"No, it isn't. But if he wouldn't go getting in such situations, then maybe she wouldn't go as well."

Aileen sighed. "You might as well try to spin the earth around the other way. No matter what I do, he will never stop going dangerous places."

"As I recall, you haven't tried." Thaddeus walked to stand next to her.

"Look, leave me alone. I won't say anything about Hermione if you won't say anything about Harry."

"Deal," Thaddeus said.

She said "Thanks" with the barest of nods and smiles.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Thaddeus asked, "So, how long have you been his Guardian Angel?"

"Ever since a year or so after Voldemort tried to kill him as a child," she said, curt and fast. "And you?"

"Since she was about four or five," Thaddeus said softly. "It was in school when things began to go downhill. She came home after the first month was over and begged her parents to school her at home. Unfortunately, I don't think that's entirely legal in Britain, and her parents were always busy with their dental practice, so she had to keep going to public school."

Aileen nodded; she had gathered something like that had happened after the talk in the dungeons. "Harry... his relatives despised him. They made him do every single chore in the house, and started beating him when at five he burnt their bacon. He got scraps for the longest time before the school nurse expressed a concern as to his health. And when he was six he almost died. That's how he knows I am here."

Thaddeus' eyebrow shot up when he heard about the last fact. "He almost DIED?" he asked, looking astounded.

Aileen nodded silently. Quietly she turned and walked down to the lake, where she drifted to the ground and sat, sticking her toes in the water and leaning back to face the sun.

To her surprise, Harry wandered out of the water to sit right next to her. He copied her pose almost exactly. She laughed and leaned on her left hand to stroke his head.

Her smile faded slowly as she played with his hair. She had heard from God, and He had told her that someone would be there for Harry to go with. Unfortunately, God had told her not to tell Harry, and His Word was the Law. She would stay quiet; but it would be hard.

(0)^_^(0)

Aaaaaand the betting pool as to who takes Harry opens. Anyone? ;)


	26. Chapter 25

I am so terribly sorry, everyone! My iPad was confiscated by my parents AGAIN and I just got it back today.

In any event, here is the next chapter. I did well in picking the mystery person who will take Harry home. No one guessed!

Rumor has it JK Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter.

ENJOY!

(0)^_^(0)

The school year ended; and Harry began packing slowly, wishing with all his might that he would go elsewhere for the summer. Unknowingly, his prayer had been answered, but still he didn't know. Aileen didn't even know who would be there, she just knew there would be someone.

She accompanied him down to the station as he used the Levitation charm to carry his baggage. They met the other seven, and were quick to find an empty compartment to sit in. Some had to stack baggage, and others had to sit on single trunks, but they managed to fit.

"I don't want to go home for summer," Harry groaned.

"Neither do I." "Nor me!" "I don't either." The others joined in his lament.

"Surely it can't be that bad?" Susan asked.

Hermione, who was taking a sip of water, immediately choked and began coughing. Harry was sitting next to her and began thumping her on the back to clear the blockage, even as he held in hysterical giggles. Aileen sighed and buried her head in her hands quietly.

Hermione answered, between coughs, "Oh, you have no idea!"

Susan immediately looked worried. "What do you mean?"

"It's... pretty bad," Harry muttered, looking ashamed at his supposed weakness.

"By the way you're sounding, they abuse you every day!" Draco said, exasperated, only to stop dead in his tracks as Harry's face turned white.

"They do, don't they," Hannah whispered, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

There was dead silence as Harry nodded.

Aileen closed her eyes. His secret was out.

Suddenly, Daphne spoke. "Are they wizards? Can they access 9 3/4?"

"No, they're Muggles. Why?"

"We need a plan to keep you away from them. We have from now until we arrive to create it. I could take him, because my family is a fence-sitter, neither Light nor Dark. However it's me, my sister, and my mother most days. I don't think you'd appreciate hanging out with a ten year old and eleven year old."

"I couldn't take you. My family is notoriously Dark," Draco said simply.

"I could take you, Harry. My grandmother wouldn't approve though."

"My mum and dad are Muggles. There's a good chance your relatives would see you on the platform if you came with me."

"Me brothers and sisters would drive you mad afore a week was ha' gone," Seamus said dryly, to everyone's slight amusement.

Hannah shook her head. "Same with me. Also we're visiting relatives on the continent. You'd probably be very uncomfortable with us."

Susan had been silent the entire time, thinking with a slight frown. Finally her head came up.

"My parents and yours were great friends, Harry. Auntie wasn't especially close but she respected them both. I... may be able to take you to my house."

Harry's face had steadily been growing darker and sadder as the others named off reasons for him not to stay with them. When Susan spoke up, it was like the sun had come out. It almost fell again as she kept speaking- "I must warn you, Auntie is busy with work. It'll probably be mostly you and I if you come. But the wards are set so that no one can know if we have visitors, or who they are. You'd be hard-put to find a safer place to live."

Harry nodded eagerly. "I'd love to go. What does your aunt look like?"

"She wears a monocle, but not all the time. Usually she has a white shirt, dark skirt, and black robe on- it's her work uniform. She's rather slim, has red hair like mine, and navy eyes."

"Where does she work?"

"The Ministry. More accurately, the head of the DMLE."

"DMLE?"

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Honestly, Harry, at this rate you'll need lessons in the magical world."

"That would be excellent!"

Everyone laughed.

The rest of the trip was spent working on details of the plan to get Harry away from his aunt and uncle. Eventually they felt as if they were ready for anything.

And Aileen knew who would be there to take Harry away.

(0)^_^(0)

Harry slipped under his cloak as Susan levitated his trunk and began dragging hers. "All set?" she asked quietly. He nodded. He had said his goodbyes and was willing to leave.

Susan exited the train surrounded by her peers, minus Draco, who was worried about what his parents would say if he left with the others. She immediately split off and hurried to a woman that fit the description of her aunt.

"Hi Auntie!" she called, waving with her free hand as she deposited the floating trunk at her aunt's feet.

Amelia Bones raised an eyebrow at the extra trunk, but greeted her niece warmly. "Did you go shopping or something?"

"No, it's a friend's trunk. He asked me to keep it for him over the summer. He's Muggle-raised and they don't like magic." The group had settled on the truth as the best route.

"Alright... Well, ready to go?" Amelia took Harry's trunk in her hand and her niece's hand in the other.

"Yeah- oh! Can you check and make sure the trunk is locked? I think he forgot."

Amelia obediently checked the trunk. It opened as planned, and the prominently displayed note was on top. Curious, she drew it out and began reading:

"Auntie-" it read- "I know you're wondering why I'm bringing this trunk home. Truth is it belongs to Harry Potter and his relatives abuse him. Please, let us take him with us? -Susan"

Amelia eyed her niece sharply. Susan nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He quickly slipped his cloak off and looked pleadingly at Amelia.

She seemed to contemplate her actions before nodding and holding out both hands to the two. The relief on Harry's face was so clear that Aileen, a silent observer to the whole deal, felt like she would collapse from happiness.

Immediately they glanced around for the co-conspirators. Smiles and nods were exchanged quickly and Susan and Harry left for the Bones' household.

(0)^_^(0)

One more chapter and then it's time for Darkness Wakening- Book 2!

Review please!


	27. Chapter 26

It's official- I am terrible person. My sincere apologies for the long wait.

I believe that I will focus on Viva La Revolution for a bit so I can rack up chapters on the next book. It doesn't help that my least favorite book is Chamber of Secrets.

Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of Guarding His Life.

(0)^_^(0)

Harry appeared in the grand hall of the Bones Manor and immediately stumbled around before face-planting into the carpet. He could hear Susan laughing as she pulled him to his feet. Aileen smiled at Harry, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot you've never Apparated before," Susan apologized after she stopped laughing.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I may have Apparated to the school roof before- when I was six."

Susan's face fell. "I see."

Amelia watched the interaction with an eagle eye, catching the emphasis on the final part of Harry's words and Susan's reaction.

"So, Susan, you never quite explained why you wanted Harry to come here so badly," she said, leading the way into the kitchen where she gestured for them to sit.

"It's... a long and complicated story."

Amelia waved her wand and set a teakettle on to boil. She then sat down at another chair around the small kitchen table. "I have time," she said simply.

Harry sighed. "You may want to get something to write with. This will take a while."

Amelia again waved her wand and- to Harry's surprise- a pen and notebook flew to rest in front of her. "Begin."

And Harry did. He told her everything, from what he remembered at the Dursleys to getting off the train. Minus one very important person, of course.

Amelia finally stopped when he finished. She had taken notes the entire time and had filled five pages, front and back.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Harry frowned, thinking hard, then shook his head. "No."

Aileen disapproved of his lying, but knew he did it for a reason- to keep her existence secret.

The tea kettle began whistling and with a *pop* a small being appeared in the kitchen. "Miss Amelia, you shouldn't bes doing that! That's Trixie's job!" the miniature human said, one hand on her hip and the other shaking a finger at Amelia.

Harry looked at the small person in confusion. "Who is she?" he whispered to Susan.

"Trixie, this is Harry. He'll be staying with us for the rest of the summer. Harry, this is Trixie, our house-elf," Amelia said with a smile. "And I'm sorry, Trixie, I thought you were visiting your sister."

"Trixie has and has just come back," Trixie said, as she snapped her fingers and a stool appeared. She snapped her fingers again and the stool began to move. She climbed on top and began rummaging through a cupboard to find cups.

Harry watched her, very confused. "What's a house elf?" he whispered to Susan.

"They're small people who thrive on working for witches and wizards. Most Ancient and Noble houses have at least one, if not a full staff of house elves," Susan explained.

"Ancient and Noble houses?" Harry felt very out of place.

"An Ancient and Noble house is one of the houses that founded the Magical World of Great Britain. There are at least ten Abbott, Bones, Prewett, Greengrass, Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom, and a few others."

"Abbott? As in Hannah? I thought she was a halfblood." Typical Harry, Aileen thought- focus on another to draw attention away from himself.

"She is. Her father- a wizard- married a Muggle, her mother. She is still the legitimate heiress."

"Wow... This world is even more complex than I thought."

"You have no idea."

(0)^_^(0)

And so ends first year. Much thanks to everyone who reviewed and read- it was the views that really kept me going. Here's to one year down! (And no, I'm not looking forward to the end of this series. That's light years ahead though. I won't worry too much. ^_^)


	28. Final AN

Hello!

Quick update- Darkness Wakening is OUT! Head on over to my profile to check it out!

You are all amazing people and I hope you stick with me for the rest of the books!

Aileen


End file.
